Positive
by CMW2
Summary: The Origin of Helena Wayne: After yet another near death experience, Bruce and Selina take their relationship to the next level, leading to an unexpected but welcome surprise.;Canon Compliant AU;Heavy Spoilers for GOTHAM 4's Ra's Al Gul Arc & light spoilers for the whole series within;Rated for language, dark humor, lovemaking, and GOTHAM typical gore;2nd in my 2018 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everybody! I've been looking forward to writing this. Of all the things that I love about** _ **GOTHAM**_ **, I love Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle the most. Yeah, I know that the rest of the show and characters are awesome but to me? The Bat and The Cat are where it's at, pardon the rhyme. I love them solo and I love them together. I have from GO. I've been rooting for them to be best friends and to be in love forever and although there have been some severe rough patches between them, I can always count on them to feed my romantic self to the full.**

 **With every new show and OTP comes fanfic.**

 **Now, I know that this idea has been done before: Selina gets pregnant with Bruce's baby and there's a whole lot of hoopla about it** _ **BUT**_ **I've never seen a full story where Grumpy Cat is legit happy to be pregnant. Yes, she's scared and the last thing she wanted at her age and with her chosen lifestyle was a kid but now that she's knocked up? She's happy and she wants to keep the baby no matter what, even if she has to raise her kitten all by herself. Of course, there's no way in hell that B is gonna let her raise their child all by herself but...and...yeah. Anyway, here's my first of hopefully many** _ **GOTHAM**_ **/BabyBatCat fics and I hope y'all dig it.**

 **Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The ticking of the timer and the dripping of the faucet matched.

Looking away from the sink, 19-year-old Selina Kyle focused on her sock clad feet, noting that her big toe was tapping to the rhythm. She had been feeling off for the last few months. At first, she thought it was PMS but her period had yet to show up.

After ruling out PMS, she tried to say that it was just stress. Selina _ **stayed**_ stressed out. She was part of Gotham's underground in more ways than one. If she wasn't working at The Siren's Club or on a Job with Barbara and Tabitha, she was taking care of her own business. She was a Thief, one of the best around, but times were getting wilder. The Marks were getting smarter, the Streets were getting tougher, and it took all of her focus to keep her skin intact.

Selina's nickname was Cat for a reason. She had 9 lives. She was a Survivor. She always had been. It was likely that she would be one of the last ones standing when the latest dust settled. Hell, she had even come back from the dead but that didn't mean she still didn't have to work hard.

The more she grinded, the more she could have.

Feeling sick was a part of the Life and not having to mess around with a period was fine in her book. It was one less thing to worry about so she would suck it up.

The tipping point was the nausea.

Morning, noon, and night, Selina felt like she was going to puke or was puking.

She thought it was just the stomach flu and she'd be over it in a couple of days.

It was coming up on 2 weeks and she wasn't getting better. She was actually getting worse.

It wasn't stress or PMS.

It was something else.

Was the sink dripping faster or was it her heartbeat?

It was probably both.

Her stomach was churning so she ate more saltines, chasing them with 7-UP and warm water.

Besides KitKats, milk, oatmeal raisin cookies, tea, and soups, it was all she could keep down.

Picking up the pink instructions, she read them again, despite having memorized them already.

 **MAYBE BABY? 5 MINUTE PREGNANCY TEST.**

Inside a bright yellow daisy, the black box proudly stated in bold red print that it was 98% accurate. The white test itself was large, making it easy to grip and eventually pee on for the nervous user. After 5 minutes, large digital text and a color would show up in two separate windows. Negative results would be red and positive ones would be green.

As soon as the first drops hit, the color window was already pastel green. By the time Selina was done, the green color was as neon as one of Ivy Pepper Version 3's killer hypno-toxins. Still, she had placed the test down on the sink and sat down to wait the whole 5 minutes. Just because the window was green didn't mean that...oh, who was she trying to kid? Kid...kid _..._ _ **kid**_...

How was she going to tell him?

It just figured that she'd end up **Juno** -ed the first time she got some. It was just her luck.

At least it was with Bruce Wayne.

Sleeping with Bruce Wayne had been inevitable and Selina had accepted that a long time ago.

Who else would she sleep with? There wasn't another person that she trusted enough to get that close to her. If she was ever going to have consensual sex in her lifetime, it was going to be with Bruce. She had also accepted the fact that when the time came for the sex to happen, she would have to make the first move. How else would it go?

Bruce was so cerebral, so fucking prim and proper, that the very idea of seducing her would make him have a heart attack. Him being that way was a big part of what made him so attractive to her in the first place. He was a bona fide gentleman. Even if he mustered up the courage to make a move on her, it would be after a proper seduction after an even more proper series of dates. It would be like something straight out of a Harlequin novel or the **Hallmark** and **Lifetime** movies that Tabitha loved. Their first time would involve a homecooked meal and a soft bed with even softer kisses.

Selina had been wrong.

There hadn't been a romance movie/novel seduction.

There hadn't been any proper dates or any soft kisses in a soft bed.

Their first time had been on the large bearskin rug in Thomas Wayne's Study.

They started on the desk but once it became clear that stopping wasn't happening, Bruce had picked her up and put her on the rug.

Their first time had been passionate, desperate, feral, and _**he**_ had made the first move.

Selina hadn't gotten two steps off of the balcony before he was on her, kissing her, _**devouring**_ her. Bruce had been brooding in the dark by himself again and blitzed her. His grip was tight enough to bruise. His lips were demanding and her clothes were coming off very quickly. Before she knew it, she was out of her red bra with Bruce tugging her pants and matching panties down. He outright snarled in frustration when her Doc Martens got in the way of his goal. He had been a man possessed, a man on a mission, and damn if it hadn't felt amazing to be that mission. It wasn't often that Bruce lost control in a good way but when he did? _**Wow.**_

Her shock had quickly been smothered by her own need and she let him have his way. After helping him get her naked, Selina let him marvel at her before putting him on his back. She kissed and bit his trembling lips until they bruised. She sucked on his neck and collarbone until he was delirious, thrusting up against her hungrily. She explored his heated body and let Bruce explore hers until neither of them could wait anymore. After grabbing a box of unopened condoms from one of the side tables, Selina stripped the rest of his clothes off. She held onto him for dear life as they rolled off of the couch and landed on the rug, relishing their new intimacy. It was amazing. He was amazing. He felt just as good as she dreamt he would, even better than her dreams.

The raspy way he said her name, the flush to his cheeks, the endearingly clumsy plundering of his hands? It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

Selina wanted him, needed him, had to have him and he felt the same way about her.

Bruce eventually reversed their position and plunged deep into her waiting, welcoming body over and over again...

Their first time had happened after the circus freak had escaped from Arkham Asylum again and decided to go for the gusto. Jerome Valeska or **The Joker** as the media dubbed him, had targeted them both. After a wild and blood-soaked day, Selina had ended up pointing a golden revolver at the ginger fuck's head. She had to listen as he kept taunting Bruce, goading him to watch as his "pretty kitty" cut her bones. It was long overdue, after all. If she was going to be more than a two-bit Thief and Errand Girl for the big shots, she had to put the work in. Gotham was built on bloodshed. Of course, Selina had already accomplished that when she pushed Reggie out of the window so the clown's Intel was as off as his mind was.

Jerome being Jerome had taken that information in with a shrug and a jaunty thumbs up.

Anyway, now that he finally had their undivided attention, they were going to play a Game.

It was a simple Game with only two Rules to follow.

She was to shoot Jerome in the head or he would shoot Bruce in his right in front of her.

Jerome wouldn't kill _**her**_ , of course. That would have Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan coming for his ass. He really didn't want that. He was already dealing with the GCPD chasing after him and the deadly duo were far too much for him to handle. He could be a man and admit that. Plus, her having to live with " Brucie's" death on her hands would be so much better. And if she _**did**_ shoot him, she would be on the hook for cold blooded murder. Even with a self-defense argument, with her criminal record in play, she could go bye-bye for a very, very, very long time!

Bruce being Bruce had told her to leave him but Selina had shut that shit down with prejudice.

She wasn't leaving him.

It just wasn't going to happen.

They would both walk out of Zack's Diner or neither of them would, crazy clown be damned.

In the end, Selina had indeed shot the bastard in the head, just not the one he had been hoping for.

Damned fool shouldn't have attacked them in the first place.

What had he been thinking?

Jerome Valeska was supposed to be the Cream of the Crop.

He was supposed to be the Ultimate Bad Guy. Yet, the first thing he did after he freed himself Arkham's cells and walls ( _ **again!**_ ) was to obsess over two teenagers? Despite having a cult of foaming at the mouth crazies ready and willing to help him take over and/or destroy the whole city, his top priority was fucking with them? Really? Truly?

What a crock!

He also should've been more specific with his Russian Roulette Remix Rules.

 **Most of all, the motherfucker should've invested in bulletproof tighty whities.**

After Valeska was on the floor, Selina dropped the gun before vaulting over the counter. On autopilot, she had busted the cash register to empty it and the tip jar. Bruce still being Bruce had knocked a cackling Jerome out with a cast iron skillet. Afterwards, he used a nearby tablecloth and his belt to try his best to stop the bleeding.

Selina wouldn't have bothered but Bruce was objectively a better person than her. He always had been and he always would be. That made them balanced.

While they waited for help, Bruce looked at her with his solemn hessonite eyes as if he had never seen her before. There was shock, admiration, fear, relief, and something else in his gaze, something deep and potentially Earth shattering. Selina had seen the look before. She had seen it after she called him out at the Club. Seeing it again while he was stone cold sober and completely himself had rattled her.

Bruce always had the power to rattle her.

As soon as the cavalry showed up, Selina got the hell out of dodge. The crazy clown was down for the count. She had scored a very nice chunk of change and most importantly, Bruce Wayne would live for another day. She was a Big Damned Hero. She had saved the day from Gotham's latest Wacko of the Week. Without her, Jerome would've continued his temper tantrum and a lot more people would've been hurt or killed in the process. She had saved the city and saved what was left of the gene pool from more Valeskas to boot. In doing so, Selina had met her quota of human decency for the next year or ten so there was no reason for her to linger.

She could go home, take a shower, eat some shrimp lo mein, play with her beloved cat, and rest easy in the knowledge that everybody that mattered was going home alive.

Bruce was alive.

Selina had saved him.

She hadn't been too late.

Bruce's gaze had continued to follow her from Alfred Pennyworth's protective embrace. Even as she hid beneath a water tower to rest, Selina could feel it. Her heart screamed at her to go back to him. It screamed at the top of its lungs that he needed her by his side but she ignored it. There were too many cops around and she needed to calm down. She couldn't stop shaking and tears kept falling from her eyes.

Selina didn't want Bruce to see her crying. Seeing her cry was like seeing the end of the world to him and he already had enough shit to deal with. Jerome had only left small bruises on him but she knew that his mind was really messed up. Every time a maniac came after him or someone he cared about, another piece of his sanity was lost. That fact always scared her. In her opinion, losing someone to their mind's demons was a thousand times worse than losing them to actual death.

Selina didn't want either to happen to Bruce. She wanted him to make it. He _**deserved**_ to make it!

She was so fucking sick of bad things and people happening to him.

Why couldn't he catch a break? Why did life always shit on him? It wasn't even close to fair!

When asked what he kept looking so intently at, Bruce had quickly said that he was just lost in thought. It was obviously bullshit. Everyone knew that she had been on the scene.

Where Bruce went, she went and vice versa.

Not to mention that Jerome's bitch ass kept gushing about her to anyone who would listen.

Apparently, Selina was his new favorite person in the whole wide world. She was _**awe-some**_ and after Bruce being a boring, broody goody-two-shoes drove "the ballsy and pretty little kitty" away for good, she should pay him a visit at Arkham. He was a damned good strip poker player. If she wasn't into that, then the rec room had a Twister mat. He would certainly be a good little boy if it meant that she could come and see him.

Just because she had shot him "right in the babymaker" didn't mean he was useless as a man. His tongue and fingers worked just fine. If she came over to play with him, he could show her a very good time and then they could paint the town crazy together, afterwards.

She would be an excellent Partner in Crime and Mischief.

She was brilliant, badass, and so very, very pretty.

Fucking hell, was she pretty!

She had Coke bottle curves and Annie Oakley's aim to boot? She was perfect!

How did Bruce manage to focus when she was around?

How did he even land her in the first place? What was his secret?

Honestly, she was way too much woman for "wet blanket Brucie" to handle.

He would gladly take her off of his hands and teach her a few things.

God, she even had a whip for them to play with!

It was destiny!

It was written in the stars!

Selina begged to differ.

As did Bruce, given that it had taken four officers, Gordon, _**and**_ Alfred to pull him away. He had snarled something in French while throttling Jerome, determined to silence him for good. Whatever he said made Alfred go pale as a ghost and scold him shakily so it had to be intense. Alfred was 007's semi-retired domestic cousin with a gun always ready to go. He was about that action. He had seen and heard a lot of shit over the years so if _**he**_ was rattled? Yeah...

Jerome Valeska would touch her and she would help him over his dead, dismembered body.

Selina was a career criminal but she had hard lines and a half functioning conscience so no way!

Fucking creepy ass masochistic clown...thank God that there was only one of them!

Why did she always make the weird and crazy ones hot and bothered?

What was it about her? Did she have like a pheromone mutation or something?

Maybe she should go get checked out, just to be on the safe side.

Selina appreciated Bruce's efforts to keep her off the GCPD's radar for as long as possible.

 **They had each other's backs.**

 **Even when they were arguing, when the cards were down, they were in it together.**

 _ **Always.**_

Captain Jim Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock had shown up to her place right near The Narrows' border 1 hour later. They wanted to get her statement about what happened while managing to sound both concerned and annoyed as usual. Most of their ire stemmed from the fact that she had refused to open the door for them but they would have to get over it. Selina wasn't about to have the cops in her new place, not even them. Gordon and Bullock may be part of her Squad (reluctantly on both ends...) but they were still cops.

They could talk through the door or they could leave and do paperwork while getting wasted.

Option 3 involved Bullock kicking the door in to force her to come to the station with them and Selina cutting his dick off in the process. Although her whip was on her nightstand, she was still armed with a 110 buck knife that she wouldn't hesitate to use. The infamous case of John and Lorena Bobbitt proved that if saved in time, severed penises could be reattached and still work, which was more than she could say about Valeska's blasted balls.

Whatever went down was up to them because she didn't give a shit.

Selina had already done her civic duty so she didn't owe them or anyone else a goddamned thing.

Actually, _**they**_ owed _**her**_ and they could trust that she would cash in. What did she want from them, other than to be left alone? She wasn't sure yet so she would leave the check blank for now.

Once everybody calmed down, the interview through the door had been short and to the point.

 **She was fine.** Jerome hadn't laid a finger on her. He had been too focused on fucking with Bruce to try and hurt her, not that he could've. Not only would Selina have shoved her claws up his nose and through his eyeballs, she was very good with her bull whip now. She wasn't on Tabitha's level just yet but anyone trying to mess with her or her Squad nowadays, especially Bruce, would be in for a world of hurt.

Speaking of Bruce, was he going to be okay? Where was he? How hurt was he? Was Alfred okay? Did the clown's disciples try to attack him or break into Wayne Manor? Did Bruce have to go see a doctor? What hospital was he in? What was his room number? Had they checked the staff to make sure that none of Jerome's minions would try to pull a **Kill Bill Vol. 1** on him? Did he have to go to the hospital at all? Was he still in town? Did he fuck off to the Wayne Chalet in Switzerland or somewhere else far away and full of rich people again? She wouldn't blame him if he did. How was Bruce doing? Where was he at and why the fuck were they wasting their time bugging her instead of looking after him? Didn't they care about his safety? What the hell was wrong with them? Did she have to keep doing their jobs for them and if so, where the hell was her pension, her medical insurance? **Where was Bruce?**

Selina knew that her volley of questions surprised them but damn it, she was worried! If they didn't have answers for her, then they needed to go get someone who did.

Bruce wasn't at a hospital nor did he have to see a doctor. He was at Wayne Manor where he belonged with cops and Alfred guarding the place like it was Alcatraz. Good.

Alfred would keep him safe or die trying. The cops were hit or miss but Alfred never missed.

 **Would Valeska make it through surgery?** He already had and he would be bound, gagged, and put in Arkham's deepest, darkest Hole before rush hour? What a crying shame. She had been hoping that the blood loss from the nut shot, the dented skull from Bruce's frying pan blow, or a surgeon's hand "accidentally" slipping in the OR would do him in. Perhaps she should have shot him in his head with ears after all...well, what did they want her to say? Jerome was trash that the world would be better off without and they both knew that! They knew that better than almost everyone in Gotham! He was a mommy murdering, mayhem causing, Bruce hurting son of a bitch so he could eat dog shit and die slow. She despised the little ginger fuck and would party hard when somebody finally took him out. It was only a matter of time.

Besides, clowns sucked ass, anyways.

All clowns were unfunny, obnoxious instruments of Satan.

Pennywise deserved to die. He deserved to be pumped full of lead on the street like the sick animal he was. He deserved to be thrown off of a one-story building 20 times or a 20-story building once. He deserved to have a potassium chloride cocktail courtesy of the government or a session of shock therapy in Arkham that went on for just a little bit too long, He deserved to be dismembered and ground up or to be chucked in the harbor in snazzy concrete spats instead of wasting cash burying or burning him.

With their luck, his ashes would be the secret ingredient in the next chemical weapon and/or weaponized Nutfluenza Virus to hit the city. That or his gravesite would become a shrine for his twisted followers to worship at and they would dig him up at least twice as a tribute. They should've let him bleed to death on the cracked, soup stained linoleum. They should've poisoned Bozo's morphine drip and tapioca pudding when they had the chance because he would definitely break out of the nuthouse again before the end of the year.

It was inevitable. Gotham just wasn't Gotham without at least one jailbreak or riot a year, whether it was at Blackgate Prison, the Alpena Youth Facility or Arkham Asylum. Sometimes, it was all three places going off the rails at once.

Jerome would return like Herpes and he would definitely have hellraising help from other likeminded, bloodthirsty freaks of nature like him. Birds of a feather fucked shit up together.

 **When it hit the fan and splattered all over the place, they better not be counting on getting help from her, not unless Bruce was in serious trouble that Alfred couldn't handle with them and definitely not without a steep fee paid upfront. Cash only: no small bills, checks or money orders.**

 **She was a Thief, not a Hero, goddamn it.**

The GCPD could handle Jerome Valeska and anyone else that decided to pull a Move from now on. When they needed back up, they could call in the Feds, the Marines or go to someone insane yet agreeable like Oswald Cobblepot. When Bruce inevitably got in the middle of things, she would try her best to shut him down. However, Selina wasn't making any promises on his behalf. Like it or not, Bruce was a grown ass man now and he could do what he liked, no matter how suicidal or stupid. Hell, he had been like that before he turned 18 and now he was much worse.

As for her? Doing the cops' heavy lifting for them was so yesterday and _**no**_ , she was not returning the money she took from Zack's Diner. Fuck that shit and fuck them both for even suggesting it. Selina had earned the cash by saving The Last Wayne Standing's ass from certain death yet again, and one always paid the veterinarian for neutering services, didn't they? _**Exactly**_.

Were they sure that Bruce was going to be okay? He had looked really shaken up...

The hesitation before Gordon said 'yes' had cinched it for her and changed everything.

Selina had to go check on Bruce and it could not wait. She had to see him. She had to make sure that nobody else would hurt him, especially himself. She had to make sure that he would see the sunrise. She had to see where his head was at, how deep in the dark he had fallen, and then, do her best to help him get back to the light, even if (when...) he tried to push her away.

A normal person would've called first or waited until the morning to go over there.

Selina wasn't a normal person. She had never been normal and she never would be.

Bruce wasn't normal anymore and to have yet another bad thing happen to him or near him? No.

The absolute last thing anyone needed was another drunken guilt fueled Spiral from him. The one after everything that happened with Ra-men Noodle Soup and his minions had been quite enough, thank you very much. Selina wasn't letting that bullshit go down again, not on her watch. Plus, a big part of her still felt bad for pushing him away after everything that happened with Maria Kyle.

Yes, Selina had been right to be mad at Bruce for paying her mother to stay, especially since the two-faced bitch took the money and ran off with her latest honey trapped douchebag almost immediately. She had been right to be mad at him about lying to her face about the situation but maybe if she had heard him out that day, things would have been different.

Maybe Jerome wouldn't have been able to attack him at the Carnival of Doom and nearly break his 'No Killing' code. If she had heard him out on the street when he came to apologize again, maybe it would've been harder for the Court of Owls to kidnap him. Maybe Five wouldn't have been able to replace him so easily. Maybe she wouldn't have been pushed out of the window. Maybe it would've been impossible or harder for Ra's Al Gul to get inside of his head to hurt him...

Perhaps Selina was wrong about all of that but...well, even if Bruce pushed her away like he had at the hospital after Alfred's latest near-death experience, she could say that she tried, right? She could say that she had tried to be a good person and a good friend/whatever the hell they called themselves doing to him, right?

Right.

So, Selina had gone to Wayne Manor at Midnight and had left late the next afternoon. She had left with messy clothes, a pleasantly sore body, and him sleeping peacefully by the fire. She had put a plush blanket over him and kissed his brow tenderly before sneaking out the way she came in. The last thing Bruce would've wanted was for Alfred to walk in on them hugged up and buck ass nude but maybe she could've stayed longer. At the very least, she could've said goodbye...

The cheerful ding of the timer broke through her reverie.

Slowly, Selina stood up and returned to the dripping sink, picking up the test.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Just as she expected, the word **PREGNANT** was big and bold in its window. Not only that but the green of the other window had deepened to emerald, almost black. Resting one sweaty palm on her forehead, Selina placed the other on the sink and started crying. Of course. Of fucking _**course**_! Why wouldn't she be knocked up? Why wouldn't she be pregnant with Bruce Wayne's baby? Why wouldn't the whole box of condoms they used not be able do their fucking job? Why wouldn't the birth control pill she had been religiously (and apparently pointlessly!) taking since she was 13 not be able to stand up to his seed? Why the hell not? After all, it had been proven on many occasions that whatever excuse for a God or Goddess in charge up there a twisted sense of humor, especially in the oh so lovely city of Gotham.

It just fucking figured.

She and Bruce finally have their first time between the sheets and she gets pregnant immediately.

Not only was he not shooting blanks, he had a sniper's precision down there.

Apparently, the Wayne family name would not be going into the grave with him, after all.

Yes, Selina knew that she had the right to Choose. Every woman had the right to Choose. However, deep in her heart of hearts, she had always longed to be a mother. Selina had a loving, nurturing side to her and she was loyal to her Squad, even when it got her into huge trouble. She was protective and smart and fun and... maybe, just _**maybe**_ , it could work. Maybe she could pull it off.

Half the battle of good parenting was knowing what _**not**_ to do and Maria had taught her that well.

She wouldn't lie to them.

She wouldn't use them to get ahead.

She wouldn't screw them over nor would she leave them forever, not if she had a choice.

If Selina had a choice, only death would take her away from a kid forever.

She knew that Bruce felt the same because he had told her so.

Bruce told her lots of things.

Not everything, which had led to most of their problems in the past, but lots of things.

Selina knew that Bruce carried the weight of being The Last Wayne Standing like a ton of bricks. He carried that weight just like he always insisted on carrying the weight of the world of his shoulders for no good reason. He was the ultimate martyr with a savior complex the size of Texas and California. Everything bad that happened was all his fault and he had to fix it, no matter what the personal cost. He was responsible for everybody breathing and who just the hell did he think he was, anyways? Atlas? Give her a break!

He was more like Sisyphus when he was sober and when he was wasted? Definitely Dionysus.

Sometimes his ego reminded her of Narcissus or even Zeus himself!

Stupid Billionaire Brat.

Selina's laughter still had a sobbing tinge to it but her smile was genuine as she turned to the side. The cracked mirror on the back of her bathroom door didn't show any change. She didn't have a bump. She didn't even have a pooch. If anything, it seemed like she had lost weight and that wasn't good. People weren't supposed to lose weight when they were knocked up. She had to find a doctor to talk to ASAP. Most likely, she would go to Leslie Thompkins. Even though she was The Queen of The Narrows now, she was still a doctor. She was a very good doctor and Selina trusted her to keep her mouth shut, even as she inevitably fussed over her like a mother hen.

Over the years, Lee had grown fond of her like Gordon had (but without all the holier than thou, hypocritical bullshit that he carried with his badge) so she would definitely fuss. Not nearly as much as Bruce was going to, though. Oh, Bruce...

"...your Daddy's gonna lose it when I tell him that you're hitching a ride, KitKat. It's cool if I call you that, right? I mean, you've got me scarfing the things down like they're going out of business so...yeah. Hi. I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner and I really hope that you're doing okay in there. I don't mind feeling like shit all of the time if it means that you're okay. I dunno how this is all gonna work out but no matter what happens next, you're stuck with me, okay? I'm your Mom and it's Us against the World, I promise."

And unlike when Maria made that promise to her, Selina meant it with all her heart. The kid was in there. The kid was hers and Bruce's and goddamn it, she was going to be a good mom to them! Selina was going to be the _ **best**_ mom and give the kid a good life because that's what kids deserved. Kids deserved to have at least one parent or adult that was worth a damn in their lives so they could make something good out of themselves down the line. The kid deserved to be loved and happy so she was going to make it happen!

Hopefully.

The first step to being a good mom was letting their Daddy know. Plus, it had been almost 4 months since it had gone down in more ways than one. They hadn't seen or talked to each other since. It wasn't like she was avoiding him this time, either. Things had been very busy for her and Bruce was busy, too. Now that he was of age, it was only a matter of time before he took full control of Wayne Enterprises as its CEO. He had been acting in accordance.

Near daily board meetings, gala appearances, local charity functions...there weren't any girls on his arm, though. There weren't any ass kissing enablers around and he had stopped drinking. Selina could tell. That was good. Legally, he was too young to be acting that wild and the last thing the kid deserved was a stupid wasted manwhore for a father.

Actually, the last thing the kid deserved was to be stuck with her as their mother but alas...

" _This is Bruce Wayne...hello?"_

"...hey."

" _Selina?_ "

"It's me. Hey."

" _Why are you calling me? What's wrong?_ "

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to call you?"

" _Seriously?_ "

Before she could stop herself, Selina giggled and she was comforted to hear him laugh too.

"Okay, you got me there. Listen, nothing's _**wrong**_ exactly but...B, we gotta talk. Where are you?"

 _"I'm in the Study."_

Of course, he was. Why wouldn't he be? Just about every major milestone between them had happened in the Study so it only made sense. Hopefully, whatever asshole in charge up there willing, Thomas Wayne's Study would be a place for a new happy memory between them instead of a new sad one. That would be really nice.

"Stay right there and don't let Lurch know that I'm coming. I'm not in the mood for his shit."

 _ **/**_

 _"I_ _ **do**_ _hope that you used some sort of protection..."_

 _"Of course we did."_

 _"Every time? It only takes one time, you know..."_

 _"Alfred, I don't feel very comfortable discussing this particular topic with you."_

 _"Yeah, well, you should've had the decency to take her to your bedroom then, eh, mate?"_

 _"...yes. I just...she saved me and herself from Jerome and... she came to check on me. Selina doesn't...well, she_ _ **does**_ _but...the last time she tried to look after me, I was cruel to her. I was a shortsighted, petty douchebag and I didn't want to make the same mistakes as before. I usually say or do the wrong thing and I didn't this time but she still left me. She didn't even say goodbye..."_

 _"She put a blanket over you and last I checked, you're not too fond of wearing pink lipstick on your forehead and cheeks..."_

 _"It's not lipstick. It's tinted lip balm. She likes to use Burt's Bees products."_

 _"Right...my point is that Selina cares for you as much you do for her, certainly not in a conventional sense but she does care deeply about you and others, whether we see it or not."_

 _"I do! I see it. I see_ _ **her**_ _. Well, I do now..."_

 _"Very good...let her come to you, Master Bruce."_

 _"...what if she doesn't?"_

 _"She will in her own time. She always does. Now, if you would kindly get your naked ass out of here, I'll see about getting the desk, couch, and rug cleaned up...and fixing the lamp...couple of rutting beasts..."_

 _"_ _ **Alfred!**_ _"_

 _"Be gone with you, boy. Well, I guess I should be calling you a man now, yeah? Well done!"_

 _"Leave me alone!"_

She was coming over.

He hadn't scared her away forever.

Bruce was sitting behind his father's desk, fidgeting with his new cellphone. Selina had called him an hour before and with traffic, it would be a while before she got to the Manor. Looking at the glossy oak surface of the desk, he could feel her soft curves and the gentle scrape of her nails against his skin. Looking at the bearskin rug, his mouth filled with the tangy-sweet taste of her skin and he could hear the sound of her quiet laughter, her pleased moans and cries...

Selina Kyle had let him make love to her all night and well into the next day.

She had come to him after Zack's Diner to make sure that he was going to be all right and they had ended up making love. Bruce hadn't intended for things to go that way. He just...as soon as he saw her, he had been all instinct. His Selina was there and he had to make sure she was okay. Jerome had rattled her in the diner. He could tell. Jerome was an expert at rattling people to their Core and Selina hated clowns. She wasn't afraid of them, per se but when she was around one, she wanted to get away fast or beat them to a pulp.

Bruce had tried to get her away from Jerome but Selina had refused to leave him behind. She had actually told him outright to shut the fuck up and let her figure out a way to get them out of there. They were in it together and she had stuck by him this long. She was not going to be scared off by an "crazy **Fight Club** idea stealing ginger Juggalo fuck with a lisp", no way!

In the diner, she had been like an avenging angel, saving them both and severely injuring Jerome.

In the doorway, she had looked so small and vulnerable, so beautiful in the moonlight, so soft...

Making love to Selina Kyle had been inevitable.

It had been for years and Zack's Diner had been the catalyst, the breaking point for both of them.

The only regret Bruce had was that their first time hadn't been in a bed, hers or his.

Selina deserved far better than to be ravaged on a rug but...well, it was a moot point, now.

What's done was done and there would always be the next time if she wanted one.

Bruce desperately hoped she wanted to make love again. More importantly, he hoped that she would be willing to try being in a relationship with him again. Other than external factors, what had ended them last time was a lack of communication. He knew better now. So did she. They were older and a little bit wiser now. They could make it work, couldn't they? They could at least try, couldn't they? They needed to try...

 _"Bruce? Are you there?"_

"Selina. You're here."

 _"I'm here. Hi."_

 _"_ Hi. I missed you."

 _"I missed you, too. I'm sorry for going off the grid for so long. Adulting is hard."_

"I understand. Are you going to come in?"

" _Are you gonna jump me like you did last time?_ "

"Do you _**want**_ me to jump you?"

" _Maybe later...c'mere_."

Heart in his throat, Bruce joined her on the balcony and took her in. Selina had lost weight, not enough to be alarming but a significant amount. Her hair had grown. The golden chestnut curls were well past her shoulders now and they were wilder than usual, as if she had been clenching her fingers in them. Her verdant eyes were accentuated by black liner (with a perfect cat eye), solemn and bloodshot? Why were they bloodshot? That wasn't right at all.

Selina didn't drink enough alcohol for bloodshot eyes. She didn't do drugs, hard or otherwise, and even with her night owl ways, she got more than enough sleep. Was she sick? Had she been crying? Yes, she _**had**_ been crying and quite recently! Bruce could see the signs of past tears on her face and fresh tears were welling up fast. What was going on?

Selina had been upset enough earlier to cry. It took truly awful things happening to make her cry. Who and what had happened to her? Did someone hurt her? Was one of her Squad hurt? Had someone died? Gone missing? Had she been threatened again? She was crying now. Someone or something had made Selina cry and she came straight to him to make it better.

Whatever she needed, whatever she wanted, Bruce would do it and get it for her. He would help her. He would make it all better and she would stop crying. Bruce hated it when Selina cried. Selina crying was the absolute worst and mercifully, her pain and heartbreak wasn't his fault this time. Sometimes, the pain and heartbreak she felt were all his fault and it gutted him every time it happened.

 **When Bruce found out who was responsible for her tears, he was going to tear them apart.**

 **No one hurt Selina Kyle without consequences.**

 _ **Ever.**_

"Selina, why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you in danger? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm pregnant!"

A plane could land in his mouth and she let out a groan, looking disgusted with herself.

"Goddamn it, I didn't mean to just blurt it out but you were starting to freak out on me a-and you should totally be freaking out right now because I'm pregnant. See?"

With shaking hands, Bruce accepted the positive pregnancy test from her and felt his knees threaten to buckle. His wide eyes kept darting between the test and her. Selina was pregnant? Selina Kyle, _**his**_ Selina was pregnant? She was going to have a baby? She was going to have _**his**_ baby? She was going to have _**their**_ baby? They had made a baby together? _Jesus Christ_...

"Look, I know that things just got back on track with us and that we're young and chock full of issues but **I want this baby so much, Bruce**. I'll try my best to raise this baby right with or without you around but you still needed to know about them and I just...B, please say something!"

" _You're so beautiful_."

"... _huh?_ "

The shock was rapidly being replaced with elation and he crossed the small distance between them. Slowly, Bruce dropped to his knees and buried his face deep in her lower abdomen, making her gasp. Selina Kyle was carrying a baby inside of her. Her stomach was still flat and covered by her shiny black motorcycle jacket but underneath? Selina was carrying a baby. She was pregnant. Selina was going to have _**his**_ baby. Of all the people in the world Selina could have chosen to make love to and make a baby with, she had chosen him. She had trusted him.

Carefully, Bruce put his arms around her and nuzzled. He moved the hilt of her whip out of the way to lay soft kisses. Sobbing relieved laughter escaped her and her hands buried in his hair. Selina's fingertips massaged his scalp in all the ways he loved. God, he had missed her so fucking much and...

" _You're pregnant._.. _you're going to have a baby_... _you're having_ _ **our**_ _baby_."

"Yeah, I am...are you pissed off at me?"

" _Why would I be pissed off at you? Selina, this is wonderful!_ "

"Oh, I dunno...maybe because you're an 18-year-old aristocrat and you knocked your alley cat girlfriend up like a dumbass?"

" _So, you_ _ **are**_ _my girlfriend?_ "

Her scoff made him grin like a loon and Selina giggled before boxing him on the back of the head.

"I'm your girlfriend _**and**_ your Baby Mama, you fucking goof. Get the Kool-Aid grin off of your face and explain to me just how the hell we're gonna make this work. We can't mess up again, Bruce. It's not just us that will get hurt if we do."

 _"You're right. I know you are. It's just...you're pregnant! Holy shit, you're_ _ **pregnant**_ _..._ "

"I know, right? All this time, I thought it was just stress or the flu. Turns out it's a KitKat."

 _"KitKat?"_

"When I'm not puking, kid's got me eating my weight in them and I'm not calling our baby an 'it'."

 _ **Our baby**_ _..._ the words ran on loop in his mind and Bruce stood up, kissing her smiling lips.

"We have to tell Alfred."

Her smile dropped immediately and the sour expression on her face made him roll his eyes fondly.

"Can't you just tell him when I'm in labor?"

" **No**."

"Barbara and Tabitha are gonna lose it when I tell them, especially when I say that I'm cashing out. I'm supposed to check in with them before the Club opens tonight. I do it every Friday so they don't get antsy. If I'm out of touch for too long, Barbara gets pissed off and Tab gets worried."

"I swear to God if they even _**look**_ at you wrong, I'll..."

"Down, boy. Heel."

"They're not going to hurt you or KitKat. I won't let them. Let me come with you."

"No, I can handle them. You know that. Stop worrying."

"Selina..."

" **Stop. Worrying.** C'mon, let's go tell Lurch that he's gonna be a grandpa. C-Note says the limey fuck faints on the spot or calls me a lying Scarlet Woman."

" _ **Se-lin-a**_..."

"Don't ' _ **Se-lin-a**_ ' me. You know the only thing keeping him from sending me to the pound is you."

"Just like the only thing keeping you from recreating The Boston Tea Party with him is me."

Selina's laughter was one of his favorite sounds in the world, even when it was at his expense. Bruce was all too aware of the friction between Alfred and Selina. They were two very forceful, very protective, very stubborn people from drastically different backgrounds. Their ideas of morality and loyalty were polar opposite 98% of the time. Them butting heads was a forgone conclusion and their relationship _**had**_ improved over time but there was a baby involved, now.

Bruce loved them both dearly. Selina and Alfred were his family. They were his heart but they would have to learn how to get along consistently or he would have to step in. What exactly he would do was up in the air. Again, Alfred and Selina were quite stubborn but when the time arose, he would think of something. He had to.

Their baby deserved to have as complete of a family as possible.

"Alfred?"

"How can I help you...oh, bloody hell. I _**told**_ you that it only takes one time!"

" _ **Alfred**_..."

"How far along are you, Ms. Kyle?"

"I'm carrying your grandchild so call me Selina. The Eagle probably Landed when you had to power wash the rug and desk in the Study twice but I'm not sure. I haven't been to the crotch doc yet. I just took the test and came straight here to tell him after it popped positive. Sorry about the busted lamp, by the way and the fact that you had to see him naked. That had to suck."

"Are you really?"

"Nope. I'm not sorry about this kid, either. She may be an accident but not all accidents are bad."

"Too right."

Selina's bug-eyed look of shock as Alfred gave her a hug had him breathless with laughter.

It felt so good to laugh again.

"Bruce, what the hell is he _**doing?**_ "

"He's hugging you, Selina."

"Why is he hugging me? _**Why?**_ "

"I don't know. I _**do**_ know that I like the hugging better than you two fighting!"

"I don't! This is _**weird**_..."

Despite her protesting, she had yet to pull away from Alfred and that gave him hope.

Selina was always good at giving him hope and perspective.

"Weird isn't always bad, even in Gotham. You owe me a C-Note, by the way."

"I ain't paying you shit! Go to hell!"

"I'll save you a front row seat."

 _ **/**_

Without hesitation, the nearest bottle of alcohol went into her hand and across Barbara's jaw.

She fell to the floor limp and bleeding. Selina unfurled her whip and cracked it in challenge towards a backpedaling Tabitha. She hadn't expected telling her partners about KitKat to go well, not even a little bit. Tabitha had looked completely betrayed before she shut down and Barbara was apoplectic. Barbara hated change, especially when it meant she would lose money or power. Selina may be dismissed as a lowly Errand Girl but she was their top Earner and a good fighter. Without her getting things started, there would be no weapon's business, no freelance Jobs, and definitely no Siren's Club and they all knew it.

When Barbara started to pitch one of her infamous fits in response to the news, Selina had taken it on the chin until the blonde crossed the line. Barbara and everyone else in Gotham for that matter could talk whatever shit they wanted about her but...

" **My baby isn't a mistake**. She is _**definitely**_ an accident but she is _**not**_ a _ **mistake!**_ "

A crystal decanter of scotch shattered on the wall next to Tabitha's head, who ducked before putting her hands up. That was a surprise. Tabitha never backed down from anyone without a fight or at the very least, a Read for filth. Just how crazed did she look right now? How angry?

"Okay, okay...take it easy. Everything's cool, Selina."

"Is it?"

"Maybe...the baby's a girl?"

"I don't know yet. I gotta go and find out. Boy or girl, I am not gonna let _**your**_ shit or _**her**_ shit or _**my**_ shit hurt or kill this kid. The only way to make that happen is for me to walk away and try to go straight but I want my cut before I bounce. I earned it. I'm the one who made this bad bitch alliance a thing in the first place and you know it. You and Barbara would still be trying to kill each other while Penguin raked it in if it wasn't for me. Run me my money."

"Did the Wayne kid tell you to walk away? The baby _**is**_ his, isn't it?"

"The baby's his but Bruce knows better than to try to tell me what to do. The piss test popping positive is what's telling me to get the hell out of here and I'm listening to it. I'm not gonna be a selfish flake like my mom was, not if I can help it. My kid deserves to live without their mom dodging drunks or psychos every other day. They deserve to be happy and to have both parents around to love them and take good care of them for as long as this sick world will let us. Tab, if I gotta, I'll fuck you up and take what's mine. I don't wanna do it but I will."

"I know...congratulations, Kitty-Cat. You're gonna be a great Mommy. You'll kick ass."

"Are you for real? We're cool?"

"Replacing you is gonna be a pain in the ass but yeah, we're cool. Come on. Let's cash you out."

"What about Barbara?"

"Don't talk shit in front of Mama Bear if you don't wanna get hit. She had it coming."

" _ **Tabitha**_..."

"Fine, I'll take her to the ER after I deal with you. Damned parasite's making you soft already."

Selina snorted ruefully at that and kept a close eye on her sister/mentor as she filled a silver briefcase with money. Her Cut of the business was about 250K, give or take a stack, plus her pick of weapons from the Arsenal. Tabitha added the knuckle dusters, various blades, and three crops. Another bull whip was added and a loaded pistol with ammo?

"I don't want that shit. Put it back."

"Not gonna happen. Look, I know that you still don't like using guns, which I don't get, by the way, since you're like Annie Oakley on speed, but you _**will**_ need one to protect yourself and your family at some point. Even if you go full on good girl, people in this city have long memories and your billionaire brat of a Baby Daddy has a nasty tendency to piss the wrong folks off because he refuses to stay in his lane. Think about what happened with that piece of shit circus freak. If you hadn't been there guns a-blazing, the kid would be buried next to his parents right now."

"I know. He's such an idiot. He's _ **my**_ idiot but an idiot all the same and now, I'm gonna be stuck saving his ass for the rest of my life. Goddamn it."

"Sucks to suck. He's happy about the little parasite, right? He didn't give you any problems?"

"He's over the moon. He said I was beautiful before doing the whole belly kissing bit from the movies. He's even gonna keep the piss test for the baby book. Hell, he might even get the damned thing bronzed because he's a sappy, high class piece of shit."

"And you love him?"

"If I didn't love him, I wouldn't have let him pop my cherry, much less **Juno** me."

"Only you would manage get yourself knocked up your first time up at bat..."

"Hey, I wasn't on that bearskin rug alone and I didn't mean to. This legit was an accident, Tab."

"Wait, wait, wait...hold the phone. It happened on a bearskin rug? Like an actual, Burt Reynolds bearskin rug from the 70s? You actually let the kid nail you on Smokey the Bear's cousin? You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding, Kitty-Cat!"

"I'm not. Don't judge me, bitch."

"Oh, my God, that is classic! I'll be laughing at that for the next six months! What the actual fuck, Selina? A bearskin rug? Was there a lava lamp, too? Maybe some music with the saxophone..."

"It wasn't lame or sleazy. It was really good. A bed would've been nice but I still liked it."

"No shit. Did he at least get you off? Oh, he _**did**_ _._..you're blushing! I'll be damned. The Big Bad Billionaire Brat managed to turn The Grumpy Kitty Cat out. I'm proud of him. So, all the fat in his body is in his nose and his dick?"

"Fuck off!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Selina rolled her eyes and accepted the briefcase, taking a last look around.

"Tell Barbara I'm sorry when she wakes up."

"Yeah, whatever. Get lost. Bring ultrasounds when you get them. I wanna see."

Never one to linger, Selina took her leave. She clutched the briefcase tightly as she walked down the street towards the subway station. The line for the Siren's Club was already going around the corner. The night was cool and breezy. It had rained earlier so there was less smog in the air and the puddles reflected the city lights nicely. As twisted and stupid as Gotham could be sometimes, it was a beautiful city. It was her home and soon, she would have another person to share it with.

Selina still couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

Even with all the proof, there was a part of her that was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was waiting for her period to start or something even worse. God, if _ **that**_ happened? If she lost KitKat? She'd want to die with them. She would seriously want to die with them and she had just found out about the kid hitching a ride that afternoon! What the hell was wrong with Maria Kyle and too many other "parents" like her? How could they think of leaving their kid behind for even a millisecond? How selfish and cruel could they be? Not everyone was cut out to be a parent but damn it, there were some things you just didn't...

A very familiar dark gray car pulled up curbside and Selina scowled as the window rolled down.

"Selina..."

"I told you that I could handle them. I told you to stop worrying."

"I know."

"You should've stayed home. I told you to stay home and that I would see you tomorrow."

"I know."

"Bruce, I'm knocked up, not helpless or useless."

"I know."

"You may be taller and heavier than me now but I can still drop you in a heartbeat."

"I know."

"What _**don't**_ you know?"

"I don't know which kind of KitKats you like so I got a bunch of them. Get in the car."

"You _**do**_ realize that luring a preggo into your ride with candy while she's walking down the street by herself is like top tier levels of creepy, right? Do you know that? I hope you know that."

"Get in the car, Selina."

As soon as she sat down, Selina was hit with his spicy pine scent and it didn't make her stomach churn at all. Almost everything else did. Bruce turned the heat up and she moaned in relief as the seat began to massage the small of her back. God, her back hurt so much. It always had but since getting shoved through the window by Five, sometimes the pain would have her bedridden for at least a day. She would have to find a new way to cope with it. Babies and Norco didn't mix, nor did babies and warm Rumchata. She had plenty of pillows, a decent mattress, and lots of those cold/hot patches but...

"Why do you smell like vodka?"

"I may or may not have busted a full bottle of Goose upside Barbara's head. It got messy."

"Wow."

"B, our baby is a happy accident, not a stupid mistake. Barbara called her a big stupid mistake and she told me to get rid of it fast before it and you ruined my life. KitKat isn't an 'it', we're not her and Gordon, thank fuck, and our daughter is not a mistake at all. She _**isn't**_ and anyone who says otherwise is gonna get my foot shoved up their ass or worse. I'm not gonna let anyone disrespect our kid or make her feel like she's not supposed to be here with us. She is. All right, I guess we could've been a little bit older before she decided to hitch a ride but that's cool. It just means that we'll have more time with her."

"Barbara really said that to you?"

"Uh-huh and she meant it. Hence me hitting her."

"Well, then, I hope she ends up needing surgery and the anesthetic wears off in the middle of it."

"Jesus Christ, Bruce!"

" _ **What?**_ "

"You _**know**_ what. That's some fucked up Tarantino shit right there."

"Perhaps, but it isn't nearly as fucked up as what she said to you."

"Mm. I didn't hit her that hard but Tabitha said she'd take her to the ER. She will...eventually."

"Did she give you any trouble?"

"Not a lot. She says congratulations and that she wants to see ultrasounds when I get them."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. Not only did she come after you at the Manor, her brother tried to use me as a human sacrifice."

"That sacrifice thing was Silver St. Bitch's fault, not Tab's. Besides, _**everyone**_ has tried to kill you. It's the nation's past time after baseball and smoking weed. 007's domestic cousin and SuperCop are your family. Those two bloodthirsty, trigger-happy crazy ass bitches are mine. It is what it is. Why aren't we moving yet?"

"You don't have your seatbelt on."

"Seriously?"

" **Put the seatbelt on.** "

Selina's head turned slowly and let her hand rest on the hilt of her whip pointedly. He swallowed thickly but held fast, both amusing and annoying her. Bruce may be her boyfriend again and her Baby Daddy but he didn't get to boss her around. Not without some serious and painful consequences, afterwards. He knew better than that and if he had somehow forgotten...

"Put the seatbelt on, Selina."

"Try asking me nicely."

" _ **Please?**_ "

His tone was anything but nice and she was no longer amused.

"You can do it for me since it's...you know what? Don't bother. I'm taking the subway."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

" _ **No**_ , you're _**not**_."

" _ **Yes**_ , I _**am**_ or I'm walking. Quit it!"

"No."

"Unlock the door and let me out of here, Bruce. _**Now**_."

" **No.** "

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. You're going to stay right where you are. You're going to put your seatbelt on and then I'm going to make sure that you get home safely and excuse me for not wanting you to go through the windshield if I end up crashing this car in the harbor tonight."

"Ohh, so you're planning on crashing this car in the harbor tonight? Should I have worn my pretty bra for the occasion?"

"Keep talking and you'll find out for sure while we drown. At least you'd be quiet then."

"Well, that's a fine way to speak to the mother of your child! Fucking rude ass brat!"

"I'm the father of your child and you just threatened to literally whip my ass less than 30 seconds ago! You have no right to be offended!"

"Goddamn it, Bruce! What's the matter with you?!"

"I'm just trying to take care of you and it takes a fucking rude ass brat to know one, Selina!"

"Get fucked, douchebag!"

" **I already did. That's why you're pregnant now.** "

If looks could kill, Selina was sure that they'd be two piles of smoking ash on the plush black leather seats. Bruce could get under her skin like nobody else could and she knew it was a two-way street.

Jesus, he was so fucking rude!

To be perfectly honest, Selina welcomed the rudeness. For so long, even with his mile wide sarcastic streak, Bruce had been too nice for his own good but holy god _ **damn**_! When had he gotten to be such a savage? He was stone cold sober but he was being as bad as he had been when she ran into his drunk ass with his leeches at the Club. Hell, he was almost as bad as her nowadays.

She had taught him a little too well.

Seriously, when had she missed him finally growing some brass ones?

More importantly, why didn't she want to cut said brass ones off for being so rude to her?

Granted, she _ **was**_ being more than a little unreasonable about the seatbelt but it was the principle of the thing! Just because she was incubating an egg now didn't mean that she was frail or a fool. She had been taking care of herself since she was 7 and decided that the Streets were better than the System. Bruce had _**just**_ learned how to roll in the Streets correctly. Even with time, training, and having defeated some serious assholes more than once, he was still so sheltered.

Not to mention that every psycho in the city gunned for him as soon as they couldn't get to Gordon since like Tabitha said, he had no concept of staying in his lane. He was always getting himself into huge trouble because he wouldn't let shit be so _**he**_ was the one who needed protecting from everything that moved, not her!

She would've put the stupid seatbelt on eventually...maybe...

Anyway, Protective Baby Daddy or not, Bruce didn't have to get bitchy with her. Okay, Selina had been bitchy to him first before getting in the car but he started it when he showed up! She told him not to. She had told him that she could handle Barbara and Tabitha. She had told him that she could take care of herself. Bruce knew full and damned well that she could take care of herself but he still showed up like some sort of knight in shining armor, anyway!

She didn't need a knight in shining armor, damn it!

Why was he acting like he was completely innocent when he obviously wasn't?

Who did he think he was?

Why was he always like this?

Why did she keep playing this cat and mouse game with him?

She loved him and she was sure that he loved her back but was he really worth the aggravation?

God, he was such a _**motherfucker!**_

Bruce Wayne was a cerebral, aristocratic motherfucker with a suicidal martyr complex the size of Canada and just so fucking rude. He was so fucking rude and she was so tired and her back really hurt! Selina was carrying his baby. She had morning, noon, and night sickness because of his baby. She had just walked away from everything she had been grinding for to help protect his baby from Gotham's wrath. He knew all of that so he had no right to be rude to her, even if he _**was**_ right!

He was totally right about the seatbelt but she wasn't admitting it, not now and probably not ever.

Stupid Billionaire Baby Daddy Brat.

He could fuck right off and go straight to hell.

Piece of shit.

Who gave him the right to be like he was? Nobody, that's who! Certainly not her!

Asshole.

Bruce had no right to be so rude to her and yet smell so good, _**look**_ so good...

Selina had to get away from him. He was pissing her all the way off yet turning her all the way on, which made no sense whatsoever but...she definitely had to get away from him. She had to get her head back on straight. She couldn't show him anymore weakness than she already had. She had to be measured and keep protecting herself. Just because they were back together and she was pregnant didn't mean that she got to go soft. She had to be the strong one...

The usual tension between was crackling and as soon as she made to leave again, it snapped.

Bruce turned her, grabbed her underneath her armpits, and kissed her fiercely.

It was the Study all over again.

The gear shift was digging into her thigh and he had a tight double handful of her curls, tugging them gently but firmly. Whimpering into his mouth, Selina unbuckled his seatbelt and he growled softly as he got on top of her. Bruce felt good on top of her. When she was underneath him, she felt safe. It felt like nothing and nobody would hurt her ever again as long as he was there. Selina knew in her bones that if he could and she would let him, he would shield her from the world.

His lips were soft and sweet. He always tasted so good. Bruce tasted like rich people milk chocolate, peppermint, and strong coffee. She had missed his lips on hers. Even though he had kissed her earlier on the balcony, she had missed them. Selina's right hand splayed over his back and her left slid between their heated bodies, squeezing his inner thigh hard. Bruce hissed as her nails dug in deep and she bit his lower lip, wanting to mark him for all to see.

Bruce Wayne was hers and she wasn't gonna share him anymore.

If any broad tried to make her share him again, she'd end them and him too for good measure!

Selina had always been jealous over him. Silver St. Bitch, all the versions of Ivy, the fake ass giggling glittery whores that had been draped over him during his Spiral...fuck all of those bitches and fuck him for letting them get at him! Bruce was _**hers**_ , goddamn it! He knew that! He _**knew**_ that but he had gone out and did whatever and whoever the hell he wanted, not even giving her a second thought! Stupid prick! Okay, she had been pushing him away during those times and _**yes**_ , there had been the kiss between her and Five but still! They had an understanding!

Okay, they really hadn't then but they definitely had an understanding now.

The circus freak's nonsense in Zack's Diner had made sure of it.

 **He was hers, she was his, and anyone that tried to interfere between them would be in for it.**

Needing to breathe, Bruce trailed kisses to her neck, lingering until she punched him in the side. As good as he felt in her arms, Selina was still very annoyed with him and he needed to know that. Frowning, Bruce raised himself up and grabbed her wrists in his hands, pinning them against her chest. Although he did it to keep her from hitting him again or running, she liked it. She really liked it.

Bruce may still be wrapped tightly around her pinky but he had a rock-solid spine to go with his new brass ones. That was a good thing. He would need both for dealing with her and their baby later on, especially if KitKat inherited her personality. God help them all if that happened!

Their heavily lidded gazes met head on as usual and they were panting like they had just run a marathon. Bruce was looking at her so intently that Selina felt stripped bare. He was looking at her like she held all the answers he obsessively looked for. He was looking at her as if he were trying to decide whether to choke her out or to spread her wide so he could get deep inside of her right then and there, decency be damned.

Selina would let him do it if he decided on the latter.

She was actually hoping he would.

As a matter of fact, if she could just get a hand free, she could get at his belt buckle and...

Jesus God, what was going on inside her head right now? Not 5 minutes ago, she had been ready to knock his stupid ass out, steal his ride, and leave him to fight his way back to Wayne Manor. Now, she wanted him to raw her through the backseat? What the fuck was going on? Were the pregnancy hormones kicking in already or was it because of him? Was it both?

She was so confused and Selina _**loathed**_ feeling confused, especially when he was involved...

"Why are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

" _ **Difficult.**_ One minute, I want to kill you and the next...you're exasperating, you know that?"

"You're one to talk. I'm sorry for being bitchy."

"I started it."

"You _**did**_ start it but you keep showing up because you care about me and you want me to be okay. I gotta remember that, no matter how pissed I get at you for doing it."

Bruce nodded and kissed her temple before releasing her. Instead of running for it or continuing their argument, Selina sat up with him. She patted his hand after they got back in their seats, catching their breath. Selina didn't want to fight with him anymore. She was too tired to fight and her back was starting to spasm in time with her heartbeat. She just wanted to put a hot/cold pack on, eat something hot with her KitKat bars, and sleep until it was time to puke again.

Even though it hurt to do so, Selina started laughing at their absurdity as he turned the car back on.

Leave it to them to go from spitting venom at each other to making out in less than 20 minutes.

They were such a fucking mess, a _**beautiful**_ fucking mess but a mess all the same.

Who thought that it would be a good idea to let them reproduce? What was wrong with them?

"What? What's so funny?"

"Us. We're ridiculous!"

"Are we?"

"Bruce, in the last 10 minutes, we cussed each other out, considered murder-suiciding ourselves by **Thelma and Louise** -ing into the harbor, and sucked face like porn stars over a _**seatbelt**_. What do you think?"

"I think that we truly are ridiculous and we both need to grow up and seek help but not from Arkham. _ **Definitely**_ not from Arkham."

Selina tugged his sleeve and Bruce gave her his attention immediately.

"Arguing with each other is fine but if we're really gonna play for keeps this time, no matter how pissed off we get or hurt we are, we can't be ruthless, especially after KitKat gets here. We'll scar her for life and she doesn't deserve for our bullshit to become her bullshit. That's not fair."

Part of being a good mom and girlfriend was not being a bitch if she didn't have to be. Only a lobotomy would get rid of all of her bitchy tendencies but Selina could make an effort to chill. Bruce Wayne was definitely a burning pain in the ass but he wasn't the enemy. He really wasn't, no matter how much her pride and common sense tried to tell her otherwise, sometimes.

He wasn't the enemy.

He was Bruce and he was good.

He was still a cerebral, aristocratic motherfucker but he was genuinely good.

He could be a little _**too**_ good sometimes but she'd try not to let that stop her from being with him.

"You are absolutely right."

"As usual."

"Debatable. Do you really want to walk or take the subway home?"

"No, I'll stay here."

"Am I taking you to your place or mine?"

"Mine's closer. I'm hungry and I really need to lay down. My back is on fire."

"Is it okay if I stay the night?"

"Yeah, you can sleep over. Get us outta here before some idiot cop tries to take us in."

"Why would they do that?"

"The High Roller Hoe Stroll is only 3 blocks from here and we definitely look the part right now."

"Right. Are you going to put your seatbelt on now or do you still want me to do it for you?"

Instead of replying or opening her eyes, Selina buckled herself in and tried to relax.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Take me home, please."

 _ **/**_

 _"Oh, there you are, Otto. I can't feed you if you hide from me. Listen, we're gonna have company for dinner and a sleepover tonight. Don't worry, it's not the crazy whip lady with the big boobs, the crazy ginger with the killer plants, or the crazy trigger-happy blonde with the coconut head bangs this time. Christ, I need better friends...no wonder you were hiding. I gotta work on that. Anyway, it's B. You know, the soft Emo guy in the fugly turtlenecks that fed you the premium stuff and shared his rich people salmon with us? Yeah, him. He's back and he's my boyfriend again. Even after I was really, really mean to him, he came back and that's awesome. I missed him lots. Speaking of mean people, the mean and crazy knock off B that made me fly away and scared you is long gone. He's either skipped town or he's dead and melting in the swamp by Indian Hill now. Good riddance, if you ask me. Even if he wasn't a Terminator, there is only enough room and patience in this world for one Bruce Wayne. Okay, okay, I hear you, man. You're hungry and I'm moving too slow. Let me get dressed. Y'know, you're acting like you've never eaten a day in your life and we both know that's not true. I'm_ _ **always**_ _feeding you and that's why you're an adorable fat bastard, now. You look like a giant toasted marshmallow. Come on out of there...hi, sweetheart. Yeah, yeah, I missed you, too. Say, did you get into the catnip while I was at work again? You were bobbing and weaving a little bit there, buddy. I can't be mad if you did. It's Friday night and you're gonna have to get turnt up enough for the both of us until I deliver your little sister...hey, enough with the Song of your People, all right? I know that it's dinnertime and I'm hungry, too. Can I do something with my hair real quick? No? Well, fuck you, too and of course you want me to pick you up because you're spoiled rotten and walking is_ _ **la-me**_ _. You're a little brat, you know that? Lucky for you, bub, I got a thing for brats of all kinds. Let's get you some food..."_

Bruce was very familiar with the logo of his family's company. It had always been a part of his life, a solid anchor. The touchstone was both comforting and heartbreaking. The comfort came from the fact that there was a tangible Legacy that was left behind. He didn't have to worry about money or medical insurance. There were various outlets available for him to be a productive member of society because of Wayne Enterprises.

The heartbreak came from the fact that his parents should still be alive to represent the company, to guide and love him.

Seeing the logo on a shirt that Selina Kyle slept and lounged in was different.

Knowing that she had his last name across her heart to go along with the baby in her belly made him feel warm in the best ways. The gray shirt was large, covering her to her knees. Although the silver logo was crisp, the material of the top was worn, indicating that it had been washed frequently. One of Selina's shoulders was showing and Bruce felt the impulse to kiss her there. He needed to kiss her there. He wanted to linger on the beauty marks on her neck and chest before going lower.

He wanted to taste her.

He wanted to put her on his lap and hold her.

He wanted to be gentle with her.

Their sex life was fierce, which he enjoyed, as did she, but they needed to be tender, too. They couldn't spend all their time tearing into each other. That wasn't healthy and it would be an awful example to set for their KitKat down the line.

Selina's words to him earlier buzzed in his head.

She was thinking about the good of their child and acting decisively. She had always been decisive, something that Bruce both admired and dreaded about her. Once Selina got an idea in her head, she saw it through to the end, regardless of the outcome.

Bruce was grateful that she had decided to continue the pregnancy. Every woman had the right to Choose. No matter what she decided, he would have supported her fully. He knew that. However, hearing Selina say that she wanted their baby so bluntly earlier? Knowing that she was willing to change her whole life to keep their baby safe and happy? Hearing her say over and over again that their baby wasn't a mistake? It was mind blowing and very humbling.

Of all the people in the world she could've chosen to make a baby with, she had chosen him. Selina Kyle was going to be an amazing mother. She already was an amazing mother and Bruce looked forward to the rest of their lives together, chaos and all.

Every time he thought that he couldn't fall deeper in love with her, she proved him wrong...

"One day, your face is gonna get stuck like that and I'm laughing my ass off when it happens."

"Of course, you will. You like it when I'm in pain."

"No, I don't."

" _ **Se-lin-a**_..."

"I don't like it when you're in pain that I didn't cause or that could kill you."

"That's better. You're mean."

Selina shrugged unrepentantly and hopped onto the counter, popping one of his soup dumplings into her mouth. There was a Chinese restaurant and market across the street from her new place. The ginger tea and light dishes sold there had become big parts of her diet, especially the egg drop soup. Nearly everything else turned her stomach on sight and Bruce made a note to look into ways to help her nausea outside of taking pills. Selina hated taking pills and other medicines.

Aromatherapy was a good place to start and perhaps acupuncture...could pregnant women get acupuncture safely? He had so many questions. Bruce had never been around any pregnant women before. He didn't want to do something to accidentally hurt Selina or their child. Nor did he want to put a bigger bulls-eye on them, which meant...

"I'm going to drop my investigations into my parents' murders and other cases."

"You're taking another break from them?"

"I'm dropping them entirely."

"Why? Bruce, I thought that..."

"Cat, you can't be the only one to make changes for the good of our child. That's not fair and... the last thing I want to do is to repeat the mistakes that my father made. He meant well. He wanted to help as many people as possible but along the way, all the secrets he kept, all the things he knew...my parents should still be here with me and they're not. They got caught in the crossfire and left me almost alone. I don't...I don't want to leave you alone or risk leaving our child alone. The best way to do that is to stop the investigations..."

"...and to actually stay in your lane when the next Wacko of the Week goes H.A.M?"

"Yes. Keeping Gotham safe from insane people like Jerome is important but not nearly as important as you are to me and that was true before you got pregnant. Now that you're carrying our child? Everything has changed and I have to change with it."

"I'd be lying if I said that the idea of you not being in trouble every 5 minutes wasn't a good one but...doing your investigations keeps you mostly sane. They give you a good outlet for all the bad shit swirling around inside your head and they really do help people so...you don't have to stop them but you _**do**_ have to be more balanced about them. There have to be some Rules."

"Name them and I'll follow them to the letter. You have my word."

"...when you're handling a case, you have to take care of yourself without us getting on your ass about it. You have to eat, sleep, and sit down before you fall down. No more going rogue. Let me or Alfred know where you're going so we can find you faster when things go bad. I know that you have a 'No Killing' code and that's fucking awesome but a lot of people, myself included, don't so don't judge them, especially when they're saving your ass. On the subject of saving your ass, you need to learn how to ask for help _**before**_ it hits the fan and splatters everywhere instead of after. If someone like Gordon tells you to stand down and go home, do it and seriously? **You have** _ **got**_ **to lose the death wish. If we're gonna raise this kid right, whether we stick together as a couple or end up co-parenting, then that shit is done.** I am _**not**_ gonna bury you, Bruce. You better not make me, Alfred, Gordon, KitKat, and everyone else that cares about you have to bury you because of bullshit. If you die on me, I will hunt down, whip raw, and force Strange's bitch ass to use his fucked up, Dr. Frankenstein on speed mind to bring you back to life just so I can kill you all over again. I need you to live. You're my best friend and I know that I said that I was willing to be a single mom if you didn't wanna be a dad and that's still true but..."

Selina bit her lower lip but the look in her eyes said everything she couldn't. Heart melting and shattering in his chest, Bruce rested his head on her lap. After sighing shakily, she started to massage and gently scratch his scalp like she had earlier.

"...I really want to be a dad. I _**am**_ one. I have been from the moment you told me about KitKat."

"I know. We'll figure it out, okay? We've got time, about 6 months if things don't go South."

"We do but when comes down to it, family comes first. _**You**_ come first."

" **We're in it together.** "

" **We're in it together.** I promise."

"I believe you."

Heavy but warm silence fell between them after that declaration and they continued eating. Once they were full, they tossed some of the leftovers to Otto as he happily trotted about. He really _**did**_ look like a giant toasted marshmallow...

"Have you found a doctor yet?"

"Bruce, I just found out that KitKat was hitching a ride this afternoon."

"Your point being?"

"We'll go see Queen Lee in the morning. She already knows us and she's still a damned good doctor when she's not holding The Narrows together. Plus, it'll save you the trouble of having to go to the GCPD to tell Gordon about the baby. He's always hanging around her place when he's not dodging psychos and paperwork. They're like besties."

"Are they back together?"

"Dunno. I know that she and Nygma, of all people, had a thang going on for a hot minute and then there was the disaster with Gordon and Sofia Falcone last spring...word is that they're gonna be pulling the plug on her pretty soon. Her Squad is getting dead or skipping town to avoid getting dead and it's expensive to keep taking care of her. Good riddance, if you ask me. She was too crazy for her own good and Old Man Falcone _**was**_ a brutal old fuck but he still didn't deserve to get taken out by his own daughter like that. That was beyond wrong."

"Completely."

"Do...do you think that KitKat would ever do something like that to us?"

" **Absolutely not.** "

"I don't want her to hate me. What if I end up doing something that makes her hate me?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one thing, you are impossible to hate..."

"You tried to hate me?"

"A few times."

"Well, it's not like I didn't try to hate you too..."

"All a child wants is to feel safe and to be loved. You'll do that and more. Stop worrying."

"...okay."

Selina's skin was always so soft. Bruce often wondered exactly how she kept it that way but had never felt comfortable asking her. Nor had he felt truly comfortable initiating physical contact with her but that had definitely changed. The fact that she was having his baby and that his inner thigh still stung from her nails digging into it earlier proved that.

Selina watched as his fingertips traced abstract patterns on the skin just above her knee and he could feel goosebumps erupt. Were they good goosebumps? Bad ones? If Selina wanted him to stop touching her, Bruce knew that she would've told him and hit him by now. Emboldened by that knowledge, his tracing fingertips became a caressing, upward moving hand and she whimpered softly.

Bruce was very familiar with that noise now.

It meant that he was doing something right.

 _ **/**_

"What are you, one of those stacking grandma dolls? How many layers do you have on?"

" _ **Matryoshka**_."

"The fuck?"

"They're called _**matryoshka**_ or nesting dolls."

"You _**would**_ know that...goddamned nerd..."

"I'm _**your**_ goddamned nerd."

"You are whether I like it or not. Most of the time, I like it."

Once Bruce was finally shirtless, Selina pulled him to her, swallowing whatever retort he was going to make. She enjoyed their witty banter. Really, she did, but she could think of far better things for Bruce to do with his mouth at the moment. When he held her too tightly against him, Selina stroked his nape to calm him down. Lately, Bruce kissed her with his whole body and with a near manic enthusiasm, as if he was afraid that he would never get to do so again.

The same could be said for his hugs, both for her and for his other family members. On more than one occasion, he had damned near knocked Gordon and Alfred off of their feet with affection. That sight never failed to make her smile. Although life had given him more than his fair share of hard knocks, there was still innocence to him. Bruce still had a light inside of him that Gotham's madness hadn't snuffed out forever, despite its best efforts to.

Hopefully, their kid would have that strong light, too. That would be really nice.

 _"Does your back still hurt?"_

 _"A little bit."_

Bruce grabbed one of the pillows and Selina lifted her hips so he could slide it under.

 _"Is that better?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

Their lips met again and Selina set about getting the rest of his clothes off. His belt buckle gave her a little trouble but Bruce was more than happy to help her out. As much as she roasted him over all the layers he wore, Selina honestly enjoyed them. It made undressing him fun. It was like unwrapping a present. She loved the way he shivered for her, moaned and growled for her. She was the only one who got to see him like this. She was the only one who got to feel him like this. She was the only one who got to hear him like this, all hot and bothered and needy. He was naked in her bed, more than ready to be inside of her, and that was how it was supposed to be.

Bruce Wayne was hers, all hers, and she was his.

Selina wanted to be his for as long as she could be.

She raised her hips again and noted the pleased way he looked at her pink panties. Barbara had dragged her to a dozen boutiques while getting ready to film the commercial for the Club. While she promptly donated everything else to The Flea, Selina had kept the lingerie. Not only because she felt that was it more than a little gross to donate used underwear, even after washing them, but also because Selina really liked the way satin, silk, and lace looked on her.

Apparently, Bruce liked it too.

Maybe she could model for him before she got huge and even afterwards. There had to be maternity lingerie available someplace...

Surprising her, Bruce kept her from taking her top off and she arched a questioning brow.

"Keep it on."

 _"You like it? You like seeing your name on me?"_

 _"_ _ **Very much so**_ _."_

 _"You're not gonna brand me while I'm sleeping, are you?"_

"No, I don't need to. I know you're mine. We wouldn't be doing this if you weren't."

 _"Damned straight."_

Selina shivered as Bruce came closer and gasped as inch after inch began to fill her.

" _Am I hurting you? Should I._.."

Grabbing the bull by the horns (or rather the behind...), the rest of his question was lost in a surprised moan. Selina grinned as Bruce buried his face in her décolletage. She appreciated his concern but it wasn't necessary. She wasn't made of glass and she had been ready for him since their kiss in the car. Bruce wasn't hurting her, not even a little bit. His cheeks were bright pink and his ears were cherry red. He twitched against her as she nipped at one of them and groaned loudly as she began to grind against him, purposely clenching her walls around him. One of the girly magazines Barbara kept laying around had mentioned that Kegel exercises could make sex better and apparently, the article wasn't bullshit, after all. It had also mentioned that some men liked...

Selina really did need to start learning French.

Whatever Bruce just said sounded really hot and really, _ **really**_ dirty.

 _"Are you okay, Bruce? Do you need a second?"_

A noise that was a cross between a growl, a whimper, and a wheeze was his reply.

 _"B, seriously, are you okay? Should we stop? Do you need an ambulance?"_

Selina couldn't stop giggling and both of them moaned at the sensation. Her mirth proved contagious because soon, Bruce was laughing too, trying and failing to stop between kisses. Not only was she giggling because she had just pulled a major one over on him but also because she was _**happy**_. Selina still wasn't sure if her ping-ponging emotions were because of pregnancy hormones or Bruce hormones but she didn't care. She was happy. Eventually, they sobered and she rubbed noses with him, ready to continue, ready to feel him...

 _"You good?"_

 _"I hate you so much, sometimes. You're difficult and exasperating and ridiculous..."_

 _"...and I always will be so why the hell are you still with me? Why'd you go and knock me up?"_

 _ **"Because I'm a fucking masochist, that's why!"**_

Their giggling eventually became groaning as Bruce started rolling his hips just right...

 _ **/**_

 **The Next Day...**

Someone was knocking on her door, much to their displeasure.

"It's been far too long since someone interrupted us. It's nice to be back to normal, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Bruce. Fuck _**off**_ , Gordon!"

 _"Selina, I need to talk to you. Come to the door."_

"No! Go away!"

 _"_ _ **Selina**_ _."_

"How did you know it was Jim out there?"

"I know a cop knock when I hear it and he's the only one that's ballsy enough to show up at my doorstep, especially at dark o'clock in the goddamned morning."

"Selina, it's 10:45."

"Also known as dark o'clock in the goddamned morning...what do you want, man?!"

 _"Have you seen Bruce?"_

"I'm right here, Jim. Is everything all right? Did something happen to Alfred? What's wrong?"

 _"Everything's fine, Bruce. Look, can you open the door? I need to talk to Selina face to face."_

Knowing Selina's aversion to cops, Bruce looked to her for permission and she nodded. Even though she would definitely sucker punch him if he said so out loud, he had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable. Her eyes were narrowed and drowsy. Her lips were pouting and kiss swollen. Her hair was in complete disarray and she was wearing his leather tactical jacket over her bare torso, zipped up just enough to preserve her modesty. Selina sat up on her knees slowly and Bruce could see her sheer yellow panties again, the satin side bows calling to his fingertips...

"Help me run him off and you can see what's underneath again before we go out, you nympho."

"The male equivalent of Nymphomania is Satyriasis so you should really be calling me a..."

"Quit being dorky and open the door, Encyclopedia Brown!"

Smiling, Bruce threw the cushion back at her and did so, ignoring her raised middle finger.

"Good morning, Jim. Can he come in, Selina?"

"I guess so...what do you want and why couldn't it have waited until a decent hour?"

"Selina, it's almost...never mind. Obviously, I'm interrupting something here so I'll make it quick."

"You've got 5 minutes starting...now. Bruce, watch the clock."

"I just finished dropping Barbara off at her Club and she had some pretty nasty bruises."

"Really? Damn, that sucks..."

"She spent the night at Gotham General because somebody used her face as a bottle opener."

"Dude, it's Barbara. She could make Jesus Christ himself choke her out. You know that better than anyone around here except for Tab and that mystical Raise da Roof asshole, may he rot in hell. Did she tell you exactly why she's walking around looking like a hungover flea market Monet?"

"Not really but she said that if I wanted enough details to make an arrest, I should talk to you."

"Crash your plane, Captain America. You're burning daylight and cockblocking."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I am. I just found out for sure yesterday. The Eagle Landed after the circus freak's last hissy fit."

"And you decided to quit working with Barbara and Tabitha because of the baby?"

"Yep. I'm a mom now so I can't be hellraising and dodging the law like I usually do. My kid needs me to be around. I realized that after the piss test popped positive so I decided to bounce and take my cut of the business with me. Barbara wasn't very happy about it. She was completely pissed at me and she said some things that I didn't appreciate about my little hitchhiker so kapow!"

"Okay...that's reasonable."

"It's reasonable for me. Blondie deserved exactly what she got for talking shit and she knows it deep down in her special little black heart. If she didn't, she would've sent someone here who actually would've arrested me instead of you. You're not gonna arrest me today."

"The day's not over yet. Who's the baby's father?"

"...what kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one. Who's the baby's father? Do you know where he is?"

"Wow. That is just...wow. Gordon, we've been pissing each other off for years and you know that I'm a lot of things. Some good, some bad, some _**really**_ bad, but I don't put the whore in horrible. KitKat is mine and Bruce's. After everything that went down with Krusty the Clown, I went to the Manor to make sure he wasn't gonna start acting like an asshole again or make himself into a chandelier and I ended up spending the night with him. I spent the night, the morning, and like half of the afternoon, if you want me to be more specific. Why'd you ask me that, anyway? Who the hell else would the father be? Satan?"

"Selina..."

"You're gonna show up here out of nowhere and make me sound like I'm just busting it open for anyone who wants some? Standing here making me sound like I'm a Blue Light Special or an All You Can Eat Buffet? Meanwhile, _**you've**_ got like 15 exes, including a literal Mob princess, and you've still got the nerve to say that _ **I'm**_ a whore? You dick!"

"Selina, I never said anything like that!"

"It's not what you said, it's _**how**_ you said it and now you've that stupid look on your judgmental, hypocritical, holier than thou face, you goddamned son of a fucking...where did I put my whip? Bruce, where the hell is my goddamned whip?"

"It's on your vanity but please don't attack Jim or anyone else with it today."

"Why not? He deserves it after what he just said to me! He's a dick!"

"Because then I'll have a rather large mess to clean up afterwards and you'll risk having to give birth in a 6x8 cell at Blackgate? I don't think that you would enjoy that."

"...he may have just saved you from getting stomped but you're still a dick, Gordon. I hope you know that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to just assume that you two were..."

"There is a difference between making an assumption and using common sense. We're back together as a couple. He spent the night and I'm half naked in his jacket right in front of you, for God's sake. All right, yeah. I can be a huge bitch, sometimes but I'm not as big of one as to not tell him that I'm knocked up or to try and pass another dude's kid off as his. Also, you know full and damned well that I don't trust anyone but him to get close to me like that. I barely trust anyone at all and B is way too important to me to mess around with a Netflix and Chill, Friends with Benefits deal, especially one with an Oops Baby smack dab in the middle of it. Most of all? Nobody else in the world is dumb enough to wanna take me on full time, much less risk having to raise a kid just like me for 18 years. You're a goddamned fucking dick for going there because you know me and us better than that. **You do**."

"I do...I'm really sorry, Selina."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Well, the mood's shot to hell now so you guys can catch up. I gotta calm down and try to do something about my hair so people don't think I'm Medusa's cousin with her pimp's son while we're out and about. Oh, and please let your girlfriend know that she's gonna have two new patients before you go back to the GCPD will ya? Thanks. I got Granny Smiths and grapefruit or B can make you eggs in a nest if you're hungry, there's juice in the fridge if you're thirsty and be sure to let the door slob on your knob when you leave. Okay, bye, you dick..."

"I said I was sorry and Lee _**isn't**_ my girlfriend right now."

"Just like Bruce _**isn't**_ my boyfriend right now? All righty, then...dick."

Bruce snickered at that and topped off Otto's food dish, much to the cat's purring appreciation. He knew that Selina could tend to him herself but any little thing he could do to make things easier for her when he wasn't around to help, he would. Eventually, they would have to discuss changing their living arrangements. Wayne Manor no longer felt right without her there but Bruce knew better than to tell her outright to move in with him. She would literally whip his ass if he tried it, especially now that it seemed that her temper was on a hair trigger. He would have to be more careful in word and deed. Although he could definitely hold his own now, Selina was still terrifying when she was angry and the last thing Bruce wanted was to be subject to her wrath.

Selina valued her independence and despite its close proximity to The Narrows, her current place was very nice. She had plenty of space for a child. The shops and public spaces weren't controlled by any of the gangs. Her neighbors were mainly big working-class families and quiet retirees. Her apartment building had more than decent security with a buzz in system and she was on the third of six floors. Being in the middle of the building made for better defense and with her balance, if she had to make a quick escape, she could. She didn't need to relocate if she didn't want to but Bruce hoped that she would decide to down the line. He wanted her at the Manor with him and Alfred. He wanted her to come home...

"Well, this is a surprise."

"No, it's not. You knew that Selina and I would end up like this before we did. Everyone knew."

"Are you ready to be a parent?"

"Is anyone?"

"Bruce, think it through..."

"I have. We both have. I know that Selina and I are quite young but we've already been through a lot together, things that should've killed us but somehow didn't. We can do this. Selina didn't even think about terminating the pregnancy or giving the baby up for adoption. She actually tried to give me an out when she told me yesterday but I don't want an out. I want _**her**_. I want a life with her and she wants a life with me, too. It's not going to be a normal life, by any means, but we're in it together. This is real."

"Then, I'm happy for you both. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Jim. That means a lot to me. Please leave. You don't have to let the door do what Selina hoped it would but seriously? Get out and don't come back unless it's an emergency."

"You don't have to tell me again. I've seen a lot more than I've ever wanted to see between you two. Is it okay if I let Harvey and Harper know about the baby?"

"Go ahead. Tell Dr. Thompkins hello for me and that I'll be joining Selina at her appointments."

"All right...she's really not my girlfriend."

"Mm-hm."

"We're friends and after everything that we've been through, I'm glad to be able to say that."

"Whatever you say, Jim."

"Seriously, we're just friends."

"Of course."

Bruce closed the door behind the flustered captain with a grin. He never had forgotten the ribbing Jim had given him regarding his feelings for Selina when he asked for help while looking for Ivy Pepper. It was nice to finally get him back.

"You're really good at Trolling, now. I'm impressed."

"I had a good..."

Selina had styled her hair into a very pretty high ponytail.

She had even put a flower barrette in it: a small yellow rosebud with a white pearl in the middle.

She had also removed his tactical jacket and neglected to put anything else on to cover up.

"...teacher."

To his immense credit, Bruce held her gaze but the expression on her face spoke volumes.

Selina had gotten him again and she knew it.

She would spend the rest of their lives getting him and he looked forward to it.

"Hi, Bruce."

"Hello. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Remind me to say sorry to him later. He really wasn't being a dick but I guess my hormones are dialed up to 11 already. So, despite me being absolutely bonkers now, are you still interested in seeing what's underneath these panties again?"

" _ **Always**_ **.** "

"Well, come on, then."

A happy Selina Kyle was one of Bruce's favorite sights and sounds. Knowing that he was a big part of her current joy made him feel twenty feet tall. She was radiant and giggly and just so damned precious. Bruce wanted to keep her safe and happy. He didn't want to clip her wings, though. Not by any means.

Her free and fiery spirit was what drew him to her in the first place. It kept him coming back to her even after their worst arguments and heartbreaks. What he wanted was to be her partner: her go-to back up when she needed it and her protector when the situation hit critical mass.

Most of all, Bruce wanted her to keep choosing him to trust and to love.

Selina loved him just as much he loved her. Bruce knew that in his bones.

Every action she took, every soft look she gave him, every time she pulled him back from the brink of complete madness and despair? _**That**_ was love. _**That**_ was devotion. That was the sort of love and devotion that he had seen between his parents. That was the sort of love and devotion that he had always longed to experience for himself...

A pillow hit him square in the chest, nearly sending him tumbling backwards to the floor.

"Seriously, Cat? What the hell?"

"Get out of your head and into my bed. Oh. My God. Did I _**really**_ just say that to you? Really?"

"You did!", he chortled while stripping down to his boxers.

Selina was laughing too but her shaking head was in her hands as she groaned with disgust.

" _Son of a bitch_. This kid is already making me goofy. KitKat, I'm your Mom now but I still got years of street cred to maintain here. You can't have me going around quoting lame 80s love songs, even if it's to Daddy. Not cool!", she scolded gently.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think that there are any 80s song lyrics that say that."

"Not really, no."

Bruce got back into bed with her and she immediately placed her legs on his lap.

"How's your stomach?"

"It feels good. For the first time in forever, I don't feel like I'm gonna puke at all and I'm obviously hungry. You saw the carnage out there. God, I'm gonna get _**so**_ fat, aren't I? With how tall you are and how much I can eat, I know that I'm gonna walking around looking like the boulder from **Indiana Jones** before this kid jailbreaks themselves."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"You are chock full of shit, you know that?"

"Selina, you've always been beautiful and you're carrying our child now so that just adds to it."

"...don't be Bruce at me when I'm hormonal and trying to be pissed off."

"What?"

"Sometimes, you do or say something that's so real and sweet and _**you**_ that I can't really get or stay mad at you. It's annoying as balls."

"I never noticed that I do that."

"Good thing for me and everyone else that gives a damn about you...so about seeing what's underneath these panties again...yeah?"

"Come here."

Another thing Bruce appreciated about Selina was her forwardness. She didn't hesitate to make her wants and needs known. Sure, she would tease him sometimes but when push came to shove, she was straightforward. He liked that a lot. While he had gotten better, Bruce was still very awkward at times, missing many social cues. Selina helped him with that, both gently and harshly. She was his anchor. Without her, he would still be completely adrift, numbed by grief and rage. As soon as they met, Selina had saved him. She kept on saving him, over and over again...

 _"Bruce!"_

He grazed his teeth over her quivering flesh and dipped his tongue into the hollow of her navel again. As he had been longing to, Bruce undid first one, then the other bow to her panties. The fabric was whisper soft underneath his hands but not nearly as soft as her skin. Selina mewed he pressed his thumbs against her hipbones, circling slowly.

"... _ **don't tease me**_... _you're teasing me_..."

" _I'm not teasing you. I'm exploring you._ "

" _What's left to explore? You've already seen it all_."

Ignoring that, Bruce descended lower and spread her legs wide, inhaling her rich scent. Reaching, he gently parted her lower lips and immediately pressed a kiss to her throbbing clit, lingering with his tongue. Selina groaned and bucked her hips upwards, resting a heavy hand on the back of his head. She tasted delectable, spicy and sweet all at once. Her hips swiveled against his mouth, riding his tongue and eventually, two of his fingers. Bruce kissed back up to her navel and in a mirror of his actions on the balcony, nuzzled deeply. Their baby was inside of her. Their little KitKat was warm and safe inside of her. He would do everything in his power to keep both of them happy. Selina was necessary in every aspect of his life. She added perspective, sanity, color, warmth, joy...everything he needed and more.

He was going to love her sweetly and spoil her rotten. It was the least he could do.

 _"Bruce, please..."_

 _"What? What do you need, Selina? Tell me and I'll do it..."_

 _"..._ _ **inside me**_ _...wanna ride you...wanna fuck you...can I?"_

 _"_ _ **Please.**_ _"_

Withdrawing his fingers made her gasp and holding her gaze, Bruce stood to remove his boxers. Once they were out of the way, he laid on his back and watched as Selina mounted him. Her cool hand wrapped around him and held him steady as she took him. She was so slick and hot inside that his toes curled into the bedding. Bruce's head dropped back and he groaned, gasping as her walls hugged him tightly. Selina had done it purposely last night but this squeeze was different. Her body was welcoming him, shifting to accommodate him.

" _Fucking hell._.."

Selina bent forward and starting at his chin, licked a path straight up, making him shiver.

Bruce licked his lips to get more of her taste on his tongue. Her nostrils flared and there was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she did it again and again and again.

She had his wrists pinned to the mattress. Her knees were bent, her strong limbs making him her willing captive. Every time she bent forward to lick, he tried to kiss her neck, her clavicle, her breasts, but he couldn't reach. Losing patience with their new Game, Bruce thrust hard into her and the little squeak Selina made in response was like a shot straight to his id. He wanted her. He needed to fuck her. They both needed it so she needed to stop toying with him and...

" _Ride me._ _ **Hard**_ _._ "

 _ **/**_

It was no wonder that she got pregnant.

Bruce was stroking long and deep inside of her, hitting all of her spots. Every movement sent electric shivers up and down her spine. Occasionally, Selina would bend forward and lick his mouth again. Every time she did, he would grunt and his now free hands would dig harder into her buttocks, making her move faster on top of him. Bruce's gaze was dark, blown pupils ringed by deep sepia, blazing and focused. Her breasts swayed with her and one of his hands came up to toy with her hard nipples.

Surprising herself, she screamed as he pinched them gently and braced her hands on his chest. Her orgasm rippled through her like waves and Bruce groaned in ecstatic pain as she shook around him. As she began to come down from her high, his lips engulfed her left nipple and he continued pinching the right. Selina wailed as the pleasure crested again and she grabbed the back of his head, mashing him against her. Her nipples had always been sensitive but now, they felt like livewires. Was it because of the baby?

" _Oh, my God_.. _.oh,_ _ **Christ**_ _, B_..."

A low, very feline noise rumbled his chest and she purred back, raising his head.

He looked feverish and needy, so needy. Bruce buried his face in her neck again and she held him, rubbing his back. His hips ground, rolled, and snapped against her. His thighs were tense and she moved her hands down, pinching the soft skin on the inside.

" _ **Selina!**_ "

" _Get it, Bruce...get what you need_..."

They fell back onto the mattress and Selina raised her arms above her head, wriggling slowly underneath him. Bruce's hand slid heavily up her body and she cooed softly as he rested it on the base of her neck. She grabbed his wrist and moved his hand so it rested right on her beating heart. Bruce shuddered and his mouth fell open, warm and sticky heat flooding her with each sharp thrust of his hips.

" _ **Bruce.**_ _..mmmm_... _oh_ , _fuck_ _ **yes**_... _give it to me...give me everything_..."

" _ **Mon deu.**_. _ **.tu ressens le paradis ... tu es tout ... mon coeur … mon ange... baise-moi ...j'ai besoin de vous**_... _ **je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime**_... **(My God...you feel like heaven...you are everything...my heart...my angel...fuck me...I need you...I love you, I love you, I love you..)** , _god, Selina...yes, yes,_ _ **yesss**_ _..."_

Selina could feel tears dampen her skin and she made a soothing noise, tilting her head so they could share her pillow. Bruce panted raggedly and he embraced her tenderly, holding her close to him. Instead of trying to pull away, Selina melted against him, holding him just as close. The sound of the church down the street's bell tolling let her know that it was high noon. She still had to find all her Fences and settle up with them. She still had to go to the bank to deposit the difference. They still needed to find Lee so she and KitKat could be examined. They had shit to do.

All of those things could and would wait.

Selina wanted to lay with Bruce. She wanted to kiss him and cuddle with him. She wanted to feel him and hold him. The sun was shining through the windows and it was warm underneath the soft blankets. She was cozy, safe, and happy. Life could wait...

"You have to teach me French one of these days. It's hot when you do it in bed but I wanna make sure you're not calling me a dirty little slut or anything like that."

 _"I would_ _ **never!**_ _"_

"I know that. I was just joking. Still, you're gonna be my French tutor. I'll pay you with boobs."

 _"_ _ **Really**_ _, Selina?"_

"What? It's a win-win thing. I like you touching them and you like touching them. Your face is currently buried in them so what's the problem?"

 _"French is close to Spanish. I know you can speak that well so your lessons should be pretty easy...do we_ _ **have**_ _to get up?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Shit."_

"Tell you what: we get up and do what we have to do and then I'll hang out at the Manor for the rest of the weekend. Monday, too."

 _"You promise?"_

"Mm-hm. You've been naked in my bed. Now, I wanna be naked in yours. That sound good?"

 _"...and we'll wake up together? You won't go away?"_

"I won't go away."

 _ **/**_

"Don't make it weird."

"I didn't say anything, Selina."

"Thomas is a very common name, all right?"

"I really didn't say anything."

"You're not the only person walking around with Thomas on their birth certificate, y'know. There are millions are people out there. More like billions when you count other languages."

"Yes."

"Quiet, please."

It made sense for Selina to use an alias for her official business. The alias added a layer of protection to her in case things went South. Selina Kyle was a very distinct name for a very distinct person. If she wanted to remain somewhat lowkey, especially when dealing with large amounts of money, using at least one alias was smart.

Her main alias just so happened to be Jacqueline Anne Thomas.

"How long have you been using that alias?"

"A while."

"Define a while."

"I'd rather not...look, douchebag, I already copped to being your girlfriend and your Baby Mama so quit busting my balls. I picked your middle name for a fake last name so I wouldn't have to deal with the GCPD or the tax man coming for my ass and my bank account. It's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then why are you being so defensive? Why are you blushing?"

"...just so you know, not being Bruce at me also counts when you decide to be a smug little asshole and you really oughtn't do that, especially now that I'm filled to the brim with hormones...shut the hell up!"

"I'm literally just walking, Cat!"

"No, you're walking behind me with that stupid smirk on your face and I don't like it! It makes me want to jump and cut you all at the same time and now is not the time for that. Now is the time for us to go inside to see Queen Lee and hopefully see KitKat. I'm pregnant enough for the ultrasound to see her if she wants to be seen, right?"

"You are."

"Um...even though I'm pretty sure we're having a girl, if KitKat's a boy, I'll love them just the same. I want you to know that."

"I wasn't worried."

"The kid's half you so it doesn't matter. I'm loving them...what? What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Creeper. Weirdo. Ew."

" _ **Yours.**_ "

"I have bad taste."

"Lucky me."

Bruce was seconds from kissing her again when a series of loud crashes in the Clinic broke the mood. Selina immediately grabbed her whip's hilt and advanced ahead, heel to toe. Halfway down the corridor, Bruce moved in front of her and before she could think of protesting, he made a pointed gesture to her middle. Whoever or whatever was attacking Dr. Thompkins would have to go through him to get to Selina. That was how it had always been but now that she was pregnant? He would not risk her, not as long as he was of sound mind and body. Part of being a good significant other, part of being a good father was being a protector.

Selina sighed and unsheathed one of her knives, handing it to him. More crashing could be heard as they took position by the door and she nodded. After a silent countdown from 3, they burst into the reception area of the Clinic and Bruce felt his face erupt in flames.

The good news was that Dr. Thompkins wasn't in any danger, meaning that Selina and KitKat weren't at risk of being hurt or killed either.

The bad news was that Dr. Thompkins was perched on top of a counter with Jim Gordon standing between her spread legs and they had just interrupted them.

Jim's gray suit jacket was off and his dress shirt was open. His hair was mussed and his belt was undone. Dr. Thompkins' burgundy lipstick was smeared, her black tights were torn, Jim had a hand underneath her skirt, and he was looking between them with mortified eyes. Dr. Thompkins looked just as surprised to see them but unlike Jim, there was no embarrassment to be found. She actually looked quite proud of herself and deeply amused.

The four of them remained frozen in place, silent until Selina's cackling broke the spell. She was doubled over. He caught her bull whip before it hit the floor. Instead of looking at anyone, Bruce looked down at his shoes. He longed for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Now, he understood what Jim meant earlier about seeing far too much. Bruce was glad that he and Dr. Thompkins seemed to reconciling but... oh, of all the times to have a photographic memory!

"She's _**not**_ your girlfriend, huh?! I knew you were full of shit! Eh, what's up, Doc?"

"My skirt and my mood."

 _ **"Awesome!"**_

"Um, this isn't what it looks like..."

" _ **Really**_ , Jim? You're really going to lie to them and yourself right now?"

"Okay, so it is _**exactly**_ what it looks like...goddamn it."

"Mm. Off, please. Hi, Bruce. Hi, Selina. I'm sorry you had to see that. What brings you two here today? How can I help?"

"Um, well...Selina is pregnant and we would like to make sure that everything is all right but obviously, this is not a good time so if you would like us to come back later..."

"Hey, he interrupted us earlier so that's karma, bitch. Think of Bullock jumping rope naked and simmer down, Gordon."

The only thing louder than Jim's horrified groan at the idea was Dr. Thompkins' laughter.

"For the love of God, Selina!"

"What? You need to simmer down and I knew that image would help. You're welcome. Lee, me and Bruce need a crotch doc and you're the only doctor in this city that I actually like and trust. Will you help us?"

"O-Of course. I would be honored. Oh, my God...I haven't laughed like that in a while. Thanks."

"No problem. I actually feel kinda bad for interrupting you, even if you were getting shafted by the long dick of the Law."

 _ **"Selina!"**_

 _ **"**_ What? We saw it happening live. _ **"**_

"Actually, it's more like the _ **thick**_ dick of the Law..."

" _ **Lee!**_ "

"No need to shout, Jim. Bruce, if you could wait here, I'll take her back to be examined and come get you for the ultrasound, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Thompkins."

"You just saw me being dry humped. You can call me Lee. We're all mostly mature adults around here. Come on, Selina. Don't run away while I'm helping them, Jim. I know you want to but we still need to talk about us and if I have to come find you first..."

"I get it. I'll be right here, Your Majesty."

"You better be, Captain Gordon."

As ghastly as it was to see his surrogate uncle/mentor _**in flagrante delicto**_ , Bruce could appreciate Dr. Thom- _**Lee's**_ ability to make Jim happy. Like he and Selina, Jim and Lee's relationship had been through some severe ups and downs. The downs had been some of the worst anyone could experience. However, it seemed that they had reached a new understanding. How things would turn out between them this time was anyone's guess but Bruce was hoping for the best.

"...she really wasn't my girlfriend when I came to Selina's earlier."

"I know. I was just teasing you. You had it coming."

"I did...to be honest, I'm not even sure if she's my girlfriend now."

"Speaking from experience, it's better to wait for her to say or better yet _**act**_ like she is. Actions speak louder than words and if it helps, Dr. Thompkins doesn't seem like the type to approach these kinds of relationships causally."

"She's not. I just...Lee's always been important to me but I've never been good at letting her know that when it counts. I want things to be different this time."

"Then, keep talking to her. Tell her exactly how you feel and what you're looking for from your relationship. And also speaking from experience? **Don't keep secrets from her.** Even if you feel like you need to do it to protect her, don't bother. Just tell her. Let her help you get out of whatever trouble you're in, even if it's all your fault, _**especially**_ if it's all your fault. She'll understand. She might get mad at you and yell but being honest goes a long way towards staying together."

"Any more good advice for me?"

"See her as who she is now and let her do the same for you. Move forward together, not backwards and if you're going to have sex in public, for the love of God, lock the door or hang a tie. I really didn't need to see that. I already know about the birds and the bees. Obviously."

Jim grimaced at that and Bruce grinned, shaking his head at the absurdity of their current situation. At least no one was in pain this time or in danger. That was a welcome change of pace...

"Bruce? We're ready. Come on back. You too, Jim. Selina asked for you."

"She did?"

"Yeah. It's my way of saying sorry for losing my shit on you earlier and me and B wouldn't be so tight now if it wasn't for you and Bullock getting on my nerves and making me want to be a decent human being every once in a while. KitKat should know what her Uncle SuperCop's all about before she jailbreaks herself, especially since you're gonna be her godfather...don't make it weird."

"I'm honored, Selina."

"You're making it weird! Quit it!"

Grabbing a nearby stool, Bruce sat next to her bedside, watching as Lee gently applied gel to her abdomen. Selina had taken her hair down and it was fanned out on the pillow. She leaned into his touch and rubbed her cheek against his palm, purring softly. Amused, Bruce kissed her temple.

"They call you Cat for a reason, huh?"

"You bet your ass. Don't make me claw your eyes out."

"I like it when you claw me. That's part of the reason why you're pregnant now."

Before she could reply, a fast and loud whooshing sound filled the room.

"And here we go...hello there..."

" _Oh, my God_. _B,_ _ **look**_..."

"I see them...is everything all right, Lee?"

"Your baby's development is right on time for 4 months. All parts are accounted for and the noise we're hearing right now is their heartbeat. It's nice and strong."

"Is it supposed to be so fast?"

"It is. Selina, you mentioned that you were having trouble with morning sickness?"

"Yeah, but I'm doing good now. I don't feel like I'm gonna puke anymore and I wanna eat everything."

"That's good to hear. You need to put on weight. A little bit of junk food is okay and encouraged but be sure to have a balanced diet and regular meals daily. Sleep whenever you can, drink plenty of water, and stay active. No parkour or anything like that but regular exercise is good. I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatals and some Tylenol for your back pain, as well."

"Why don't I have a bump yet? I'm 4 months and there's nothing there. Is something wrong?"

"Every woman is different. Some start showing immediately. Others, it takes a while and, in some cases, the patients don't even know they're pregnant until they're in labor. As long as the baby is still growing well, it's nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"Would you like to know the sex? Your little one's in a cooperative mood right now."

"It's up to Selina."

"Yeah. Let's find out. Lay it on us, Doc."

"Hang on...and you two are going to have a little girl. Congratulations."

The look in Selina's teary eyes was utterly soft yet undeniably fierce, confusing him.

She shook her head before he could ask what was wrong and Bruce nodded. Like earlier, he lay his head on her shoulder and he could feel her nails on the nape of his neck, scratching gently. Whatever was on Selina's mind would be shared with him when they had more privacy. Bruce was getting better at understanding her. It had taken years of trial and error (mainly error...) but Selina was no longer a complete enigma to him.

" _ **A little girl**_ _...we're going to have a_ _ **daughter**_ _, Selina._ "

" _Yeah, we are..._ _ **holy shit**_..."

Everyone in the room laughed at that and Selina grinned. Her smiles were rare and every one was precious to him, especially the ones that he helped create. As Bruce had mused before, a happy Selina was his favorite Selina, closely followed by her in combat. He could watch her fight and train all day. He had on a couple of occasions. There was just something seeing about her in action that made his blood pump. Selina was a Survivor and he had always admired her bravery, her persistence...

"I take it that you would like extra copies of the ultrasounds?"

"Yeah. Tab asked to see KitKat and Lurch needs some for the baby book. You can have a couple shots too, Gordon, if you want."

"That'd be great. Congratulations, Selina. Both of you."

"Thanks. You're still making it weird but I'll let you."

After Lee led Jim away, Selina sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Before she could, Bruce picked up her right boot and the corresponding foot. Selina purposely mismatched her socks when she wore them. She once told him that it was a lingering habit from her brief time in Group Homes. Clothes and other belongings would go missing all of the time so she adapted. One sock would always be solid and the other would have a pattern. Today's ankle socks were yellow like her rose barrette (and panties...) and the mismatch was black with sparkling yellow paw prints.

Bruce ran a finger over the arch of her left foot and her toes curled, a soft giggle escaping her. Selina was ticklish. He had learned that accidentally while they lived together. She also liked foot rubs and he made a note to look into specific techniques for massaging her. Lower back and foot pain were already a part of her life. The larger their daughter grew, the more help she would need and...

" _B?_ "

"Yes?"

" _…please_ _don't let me turn into her_. **"**

 _ **/**_

"She had to feel something like I did. I wouldn't be here now if she didn't. When I saw KitKat on that screen, when I heard her heartbeat? It was everything. _**Everything**_ so don't let me turn into her. Do what you gotta do. Put me in Arkham, ship me off to Switzerland, take KitKat and go...yeah, that's exactly what you do. If I start acting like Maria, even just a little bit, you and Alfred take our daughter and go, Bruce. Go and don't ever look back. I'm not...I'm not gonna screw her up. I _**refuse**_ to screw her up and you better not let me fucking do it. Promise you won't let me do it."

"Selina..."

" _ **Promise me!**_ "

"Selina, I need you to come down from there. Please."

She blinked once, twice, and carefully climbed down from the roof's ledge. Normally, she would just jump down but Selina wasn't sure if a sudden movement like that would hurt their daughter. Honestly, she had pushed it when she climbed up there in the first place but she had to. When Selina was up high, she felt safe. Being up high calmed her and helped her think straight. It was a habit that she had picked up over the years, both from the System and the Streets.

Not a lot of people looked up when they were on the prowl. Even if they did, not many could climb. Having the high ground made it easier to fight and to run away if she had to. Plus, there was always something comforting about seeing the city from that perspective. Gotham didn't look as dangerous as it really was when she was up high. No one except those who knew exactly what they were doing could get to her. Those types of people were few and far in between so when Selina was up high, she felt safe and all powerful and in control and...

"Why do you automatically assume that you're going to be a bad mother?"

" _Are you seriously asking me that right now?_ "

"I am. Tell me why."

" _You already know why, damn it!_ "

Sniffling, Selina kept her gaze on the ground, resting her arms on her raised knees. Bruce's shoes came into her line of vision and she closed her eyes, reeling under so many emotions. She was still happy to be pregnant. She didn't regret her decision but she was _**scared**_. Selina wasn't afraid for herself. She was absolutely terrified for their daughter, their precious little KitKat. Yes, half of the battle of good parenting was knowing _**not**_ to do. Knowing the hard lines and using common sense could go a long way but there was so much that she didn't know.

There was so much that she had to think about, so many things that could go wrong...

Selina's biggest fear was of history repeating itself. Her biggest fear would be that one day, she'd be able to convince herself to leave their daughter behind. After doing that, she was afraid that she would feel entitled to forgiveness before lashing out when she didn't immediately get it. For years, Selina had told herself that Maria loved her enough to eventually come back and stay. There had to be something or someone so big, so important, so dangerous in play that as soon as the heat died down, she would come back. Maria hadn't just abandoned her. She had been protecting her.

In her heart of hearts, Selina had known the truth.

She had tried to hold out hope but when Maria confirmed her worst fears, it had removed her blinders, pissed her off, and broke her heart.

Her mother didn't love her enough to come back and stay.

Her mother felt that money always trumped family. It was all about the cash and staying free.

Her mother didn't love her at all or if she did, not nearly as much as she loved herself.

Selina just wasn't that important to her. Her own mother just saw her as someone to work with...no, she saw her as just someone else to use and screw over, just like a Mark on the Streets. Maria had used her for a Con. To add insult to injury, Maria had then used Bruce's kindness, idealism, and fondness of her daughter to get a 200K bonus before leaving again. She had only been sorry that she had been caught. Every move she made had been for the Con and even though her partner (Dealer?) was obviously a huge piece of shit, Selina refused to worry about her sobriety or safety.

Maria had made her choice. She had a chance to be a mother again. She had a chance to be part of a family again, and she chose not to. If she was strung out, abandoned, or dead, it was her own fault so fuck that lying bitch. If Maria ever had the gall to show up in Gotham again? If she had the audacity to reach out to her or KitKat after the media found out about everything, Selina would make sure that she ended up in a prison cell.

Selina would make sure that Maria ended up _**under**_ a prison cell. Maria didn't do her job a mother so she didn't get to be a grandmother. There was no room for forgiveness. There was no room for Maria Kyle in her life anymore. Only the fact that Maria had pushed her out kept her from wishing death on her but when it eventually happened, Selina wouldn't shed a tear.

Selina had wasted enough time and energy crying over her.

The very idea of making KitKat go through all that emotional and physical pain, the very idea of her daughter growing up to hate her as much as or more than she hated Maria now? It was enough to make her...

Bruce put her on his lap and placed two very firm hands on her behind to keep her still. Before she could protest, his lips returned to her neck and she swallowed thickly. Selina's neck had always been one of her weak spots and Bruce had a steep learning curve when it came to her body. He was kissing her tenderly and Selina breathed deeply, lazily returning his affection. When he wasn't pissing her off or scaring the hell out of her by putting himself in harm's way, Bruce could calm her better than anyone or thing. Raising his head, Selina met him halfway and they kissed slowly, savoring each other. The connection between them had always been deep but now it was even more potent. Why, she wasn't sure. She figured that it was the fact that they were older and knew just how each other looked at their most vulnerable, their rawest...

 _"...I owe you an apology."_

"For what? What'd you do?"

 _"I made you feel like you're inadequate and I've said that you're not a good person. I was wrong."_

"I'm _**not**_ a good person."

 _"You don't have to be a_ _ **nice**_ _person to be a good one. Selina, you shouldn't be afraid of hurting KitKat. She's part of your Squad now and even when it puts you in danger or we're utter assholes to you, you always take care of us. Plus, it's been less than 3 days since you found out you were pregnant and you're already taking the best care of her. You stood up to Barbara, Tabitha, and Jim. You walked away from the Club and you settled things with your Fences. You've found a good doctor to care for you both and I saw you skimming through a copy of_ _ **What to Expect When You're Expecting**_ _when we were at the book store earlier. You're doing great."_

"I am, but..."

 _"_ _ **No buts.**_ _You're overthinking and borrowing trouble when you don't need to. That's my job."_

"...it's not just you that's said things like that over the years."

 _"Yes, but I'm still apologizing. I'm sorry, Cat. Truly."_

"We're good. I'm happy about KitKat but I'm scared, too, B. I think I'm always gonna be scared."

 _"That's all part of being a parent. You're going to be happy but scared for the rest of your life."_

"Oh, for fuck's sake...no wonder Wine Moms are a thing. Let me get up. I'm good now."

Selina snickered as he let her up before promptly taking her into his arms to carry her bridal style. Even though she had her face buried in his neck now, she knew that Bruce was smirking smugly as he carried her with ease. Damn. She remembered when he was a head shorter than her and was built like a wet toothpick. Now, he towered over her and was built like a tree branch.

Where had the time gone?

 _"Show-off."_

"You like it when I pick you up like this."

 _"Yeah, but you're still a show-off."_

"I can live with that. A deal's a deal. You're coming home with me."

 _"I can live with that."_

 _ **/**_

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? You still like sleeping on the right, don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Bruce, I'm pregnant and we've had sex twice today. We've had sex like 10 times in the last three days so I think it's a little too late for the whole **Downton Abbey** chaperoning, sleeping in separate Wings and beds to be proper bit. Do you not want me in here?"

"I _**do**_ want you to sleep here but I didn't want to assume that you'd..."

"You and Gordon need to take a class to learn about the difference between making an assumption and using common sense. Go talk to Alfred and get something to eat. I'm gonna take a shower and then after eating with you guys, I'm gonna be hanging out here in your room, in your bed with no clothes on. That sound good to you?"

" _ **Very**_."

"Fabulous. Get gone. You haven't eaten since breakfast and I don't want you passing out on me."

"I'm fine, Selina. Really."

"That's nice. That's just rich and creamy. Go talk to Alfred and eat something. Move it."

"You know, for someone who's afraid of being a bad parent, you've certainly got the 'Mom' voice down pat. Are you going to threaten to spank me next? No, wait, I might actually enjoy that so..."

"Bruce, I swear to God, if you don't move your ass in the next 5 seconds..."

"I'm going, I'm going...you're cute when you're annoyed, you know that?"

"You're an idiot!"

"I'm not just _**an**_ idiot. I'm _**your**_ idiot, Selina. You're having my baby and everything."

"Only because I have bad taste and you apparently have Super Sperm. Jeez, I can't believe that I actually let you knock me up. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You weren't. Lucky me. Oh, by the way, I definitely used up all the hot water. Bye!"

" _ **Goddamn it**_ , _**Bruce!**_ "

The sound of a boot hitting the door he just slammed broadened his grin. While Bruce never enjoyed making Selina angry, ribbing and playing with her was always fun. She kept him on his toes and never let him get too far into his own head. She had brought her black duffel bag with her so Bruce knew that she would definitely stay as long as she had promised to. It was going to take every bit of his control not to ask her to stay forever but staying had to be her choice.

That didn't mean that he couldn't make it hard for her to want to leave, though. It certainly didn't mean that and while his moral compass pointed North, Bruce had no qualms about using his charms (what little he had outside of his public Billionaire Brat persona) to get what he wanted when the situation called for it.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, his stomach let out a roar at the various delicious smells and Alfred paused in the middle of preparing butterscotch pudding.

"When was the last time you ate something, Master B?"

"I had eggs in a nest and half an apple early this morning."

"Anything else?"

"Selina let me have the rest of her smoothie after we saw Lee."

"That is just...sit down before you fall down. I've made roasted chicken stroganoff and confit byaldi. You're not going anywhere until you clean your plate at least twice."

"Selina said that I can't go to bed until I eat. Well, she didn't say it but the implication was there."

"Good on her. You have got to start taking better care of yourself, Bruce, especially now."

"I know. Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce's required helpings were gone within 15 minutes and he was well into his third when Selina's forearm went across his neck. Smiling, Bruce let her put him in a half nelson and start messing up his hair. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork, she let go and boxed him gently on the back of the head before accepting her plate. Selina took her usual place on the far countertop and shot him a pouting death glare. Bruce chuckled and set down his fork, tenting his fingers as he peered at her guilelessly.

"What did I do now?"

"You said that you used up all the hot water and you lied. You're a jerk."

"Am I, Cat? Am I really?"

"Yeah, you really are because you made me throw a boot at you for nothing. You know I only like throwing stuff at you when you actually deserve it."

"...or when you want to start a food fight with me."

"Now, _**there's**_ something fun that we haven't done in a while...oh, and I used the last of your fancy deodorant and took your robe because fuck you."

"What a lovely sentiment."

"Isn't it? Alfred, do you guys have any spinach and walnuts around here?"

"We should. Is it a craving?"

"That and pregnant broads are supposed to get lots of folic acid and Omega-3s to help the baby grow right. Spinach and walnuts have a bunch in them and you've already cooked enough. I can eat them raw and they actually taste pretty good and... are you serious? Now, why are you staring at me, B? You've been doing it all day. Do I have something hanging out of my nose? Did my boobs fall out? They do that sometimes..."

"No, nothing like that. I just like doing it because you're really pretty."

" **Creeper. Weirdo.** _ **Ewww...**_ "

" _ **Yours**_. Would you like regular or chocolate milk with your pudding?"

"Chocolate milk, please with a pink crazy straw."

"Warm milk or cold?"

"Warm it up. This scalloped veggie stuff's on point, Lurch. What's it called?"

"Confit biyaldi."

"It's good shit. You should make it more often."

"I'll keep that in mind. Here you go. I made a quick salad for you."

"Thanks. Are you okay? You look tired. Did you eat something yet?"

"I'll eat after you and Bruce are settled."

"We're good. Grab a plate and pop a squat. You can't take care of us right if you don't take care of you first and KitKat needs to meet her Grampy Alfred. What is it with everybody and making it weird, today? A girl decides to show more than a hint of humanity and everyone just loses their damned minds. Sheesh... "

"It's just a bit jarring to hear you be so open, Ms. Kyle. Welcome but jarring."

"It's Selina and I'm a mom, now. I gotta start opening up more so the kid doesn't end up emotionally constipated like just about everyone else in this city...especially their Daddy."

"I've gotten better!"

"Yeah, but you still breathe in the key of _ **awk-ward**_."

"You know, you really oughtn't annoy the person currently preparing food for you."

"...Bruce, I'm pregnant with your baby. Swallowing a loogie you hawked into my pudding or chocolate milk is nothing compared to what I've already put in my mouth. You taste just as sweet nowadays. Cutting down on red meat was a good idea. Keep it up and I'll keep you up, baby."

" _ **God's sake!**_ "

" _ **Selina!**_ "

"You started it and I won. I'm not even close to sorry about it. I'm gonna go catch the last of the sunset in the Solarium. You two should have the big manly super serious, ' are you sure about all of this, young man?' Talk like you did with Gordon. Come find me when you're done. Okay, bye!"

Selina's lips smacked loudly against his cheek. As she passed him, Bruce swatted her gently but firmly on the rear. She gasped and looked at him incredulously. He kept his face utterly placid and slowly, sweetly, an approving grin lit up her face. She darted out of reach as Bruce made to do it again and both of them chuckled as Selina sidled towards the door, keeping her front to him.

"Ohh...I see how it is. Chill with that in front of Alfred, all right? He's been traumatized enough."

It hit Bruce full force, the feeling of utter rightness of having Selina back in Wayne Manor and of sharing a living space with her again. Living with her had been the happiest he had been since his parents had been murdered. Not only was it fun because Bruce kept learning new things and he had the freedom attached to living on the Streets but because she had always been there.

Selina had become his teacher, his research partner, and his favorite person to be around. She had become his best friend during that time and remained so. They had gone away from each other, pushed each other away, time and time again. Even at his angriest at her, Bruce had missed her terribly and wished for her to come back. Now, she was. Selina had come back to him and they were closer than ever before.

She was carrying their child and a sonogram picture was displayed proudly on the refrigerator. There would be more pictures added, not just to the refrigerator, but also to the baby book she had shyly shown him on the way home. It was a large rectangular hardcover book, perfect for scrapbooking. When he saw the cover design, Bruce understood why Selina had picked it. The design was a printed collage of KitKat bars and wrappers, woven in a loose dog's tooth pattern. He had also spotted her looking at stuffed animals and blankets while she handled business with her Fences. She hadn't bought or lifted anything but Bruce could tell that she was already planning for their daughter's comfort.

Selina was already thinking about what would be best for their daughter and really, she had no reason to worry about being a bad mother. There were many things to worry about but not that, not that at all. Their little KitKat was so lucky to have her. All of them were...

"Would you believe me if I said that I've actually missed her being here?"

"I would. Selina makes life better. Less sad. More chaotic but far less sad."

"A bit of chaos can be good for the soul. I'm not going to ask you if you're sure about moving forward with her. Anyone with half a brain can tell that you are. All I ask is that you enjoy it to the full, Master B. You deserve to be loved and to have a Legacy outside of Wayne Enterprises and your Mission to keep this city safe. You deserve to have a full and happy life."

"Selina says that I can keep doing my investigations as long as I'm more balanced about handling them. She came up with Rules for me to follow instead and I gave her my word that I would. I was willing to walk away from them entirely but she shut that idea down."

"As she should've. Doing what you do, despite all the dangers, keeps you out of a psych ward."

"That's what she told me. Alfred, Selina is legitimately terrified of hurting our daughter. She already...she told me that if she ever started acting like Maria Kyle that I was to take KitKat and go immediately. She said it as if she _**knew**_ that she'd do it and it...I've hurt her badly. Every time I accused her of being heartless, every time I judged her actions without thinking, every time I said that she's not a good person? It hurt her. I know that I'm not the only person who's gone there over the years and she did say that she forgives me but..."

"...it's hard to forgive yourself."

"As usual."

"The best way to start is to keep moving forward. I told you that you needed to find your True North. I said that you needed to find the one thing that you needed and to protect it with your life. I believe that you have now and you're better for it. I'm proud of you, Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred. That...that means a lot to me."

The silence between them was heavy but warm as they finished dessert, both of them surreptitiously wiping away tears. Once the dishes were clean and the leftovers put away, Bruce headed for the Solarium. Other than the Study, he spent the bulk of his time there, training and enjoying the feel of the sunlight. Sometimes, he would roam the grounds and he kept up his running regimen but the Solarium...it was one of Selina's favorite rooms in the Manor. She had never said so but he could tell. And that was the main reason he frequented it. Being in the Study helped him feel closer to his parents and being in the Solarium helped him feel closer to her. It helped soothed the specific loneliness he felt when she was gone and...

The soft sight in front of him threatened to make his heart burst out of his chest.

Selina was curled up on one of the chaises and she was fast asleep, using one of his pairs of boxing gloves as a pillow. Her hair was in her eyes and his robe had come partially undone. Bruce could see her sternum and again, he felt the need to kiss her bare shoulder. Her dessert dishes were stacked neatly on the tiled floor and Bruce knew that her fingertips were going to taste like butterscotch.

Selina had a habit of eating with her fingers and it had become endearing over the years, even when she took portions of his food. When they were in public, she always tested his food, just to be sure it wasn't tampered with. Gotham was Gotham and Bruce knew that he was a high-profile figure. He was an easy Mark to those who didn't know better. Not to mention his strong connection to Jim Gordon and other good cops like Detectives Bullock and Harper in the GCPD. Selina knew better than anyone just how much his life could be worth to someone trying to climb up the criminal ladder. She knew just how desperate people could be so she went above and beyond to protect him.

She always had.

The fact that it had taken him so long to understand that and her would always chafe but as Alfred said, the only way to go was forward. And now that Bruce knew better, he could do better.

He would do better.

"Selina? Cat?"

A mumble that sounded suspiciously close to ' _fuck off_ ' was her initial response and Bruce chuckled before shaking her a bit harder. Selina's eyes snapped open and the look on her face...any other person would be cowering but Bruce held fast. After blinking, Selina sat up quickly and looked around before nodding. She was where she wanted to be and nobody was there to hurt or bother her. Once she was certain of that, she would stretch fluidly and...

"I fell asleep?"

"You fell asleep."

"I didn't mean to."

"It's all right. Come on. You'll be much more comfortable in a bed."

"It better be _**your**_ bed. None of that pearl clutching bullshit, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I like it when you call me 'ma'am'...we might have to raincheck on the naked in your bed thing I mentioned earlier. I feel like I haven't slept in a month."

"Growing a baby is exhausting and you being here is more than enough for me."

"Is it?"

"...we've got the rest of the weekend and Monday to be together. I'm sure that I'll see you naked at least three times before you go home."

 _ **/**_

Home was where Bruce was.

It had taken a while for Selina to accept that but it was the truth. Whether she was in one of her old squats, her current apartment, or in Wayne Manor, it didn't matter. All Bruce had to do was be there and... when had she gotten so sappy? More importantly, why wasn't it bothering her as much as it should? Also, why she was bothered by Bruce not even hinting at wanting her to stay for good? He used to do it all of the time but...what was going on with him? Did he not care anymore? Did he not want her around?

As soon as her mind went there, Selina sucker punched the insecurity in the throat to shut it up.

 _ **Of course**_ , Bruce still cared about her and _**of course**_ he still wanted her around. She knew those facts like she knew how to tell a fake diamond from a real one and that Gotham's sky was blue mixed with smog. Bruce wanted her to stick around.

That had been true from the beginning and it was definitely true now that she was pregnant.

Maybe...maybe he was just learning how to enjoy the moment. God knows that he needed to do that more often without being a wasted moron first. Bruce was always overthinking, overanalyzing, and borrowing trouble. He was always worried about the next looming disaster, the worst-case scenarios of said looming disaster, and it didn't help that Gotham loved to provide plenty of both.

Selina couldn't blame him, really. Bruce had watched his parents be gunned down like rabid dogs out of nowhere, found out that their murders hadn't really been out of nowhere, and had been dipped face first into Gotham's cesspool of crazed criminal minds multiple times. Sure, Bruce had gone searching for the cesspool at times because just like his SuperCop mentor, he could never leave shit be but still, if he wasn't the way he was, she would be worried about him.

Hell, she always worried about him, even when she didn't want to.

Was that part of love, too? No wonder the movies/songs/poems never mentioned that part. If they did, nobody in their right mind would want to be bothered with it.

She was not now nor would she ever be in her right mind.

Selina barely managed to avoid the pillow sailing towards her face and she put her hands on her hips in response. Bruce being Bruce just looked at her calmly. He was sitting in the leather recliner by the fire like one of the old British guys from **Masterpiece Theatre**. All he needed was his robe back, a pipe, and a big glass of cognac and he would be dead on.

"Are you gonna explain yourself or do I have to guess?"

"You were thinking too loud. It was distracting me."

"Pot. Kettle. Up yours."

"I'm willing to try it but you'll have to take me on a nice date first. You're paying."

"You're saying that I gotta treat you like a lady before I can get some?"

"Exactly."

"You should've thought of that before you mounted and knocked me up on that rug. It's too late."

"So, says you."

Instead of dignifying that with a response, Selina climbed into his bed and tucked herself in. Bruce's mattress was large, firm, but very soft, perfect for sleeping in. His sheets and pillowcases were at least 1000 thread, likely Egyptian cotton. They certainly felt soft enough to be Egyptian but Alfred was a wizard of all things domestic. He probably had all sorts of secrets to making laundry smell and feel good. She made a note to ask him. Not only was she going to be a mom, she was going to be in her 20s soon. She was going to be a bona fide adult. Knowing how to do laundry and other household tasks properly instead of her own way would be a good idea.

The comforters were just as soft as the sheets and mainly in various jewel tones. Of course, Bruce being Bruce had a black blanket mixed in and it felt much heavier than the rest of them. It was probably one of those weighted blankets that worked like the thunder jacket she had picked up for Otto last summer. The heaviness felt like a hug and supposedly calmed people down. With Bruce's tendency to have nightmares worthy of a horror movie blockbuster, Selina understood why Alfred had gotten him one. It also explained why Bruce kept bringing her more blankets when they lived together.

She thought he was just being paranoid about getting too cold at night and ending up with pneumonia but no. He was trying to take care of both of them and that...Bruce wasn't the only one who had assumed the worst in their relationship. Selina had a tendency to question Bruce's motives or dismiss him outright when he tried to help. Although he had fucked up a couple of times, overall, he wasn't out to get her or screw her over. Even when he fucked up, his motivations were pure. He just wanted to protect her. He just wanted to make sure that she would be okay because that was what people were supposed to do as friends and as more.

Learning to always give each other the benefit of the doubt should be their joint project. Didn't all good couples do projects together? Some did marathon training or yoga. Others made ceramics or took cooking classes together. She and Bruce would learn how to be less emotionally constipated together. Eventually, with time and practice they could be a normal couple. Okay, probably not but they would be much better off, as would their daughter.

It was yet another thing to think about.

Selina patted the mattress twice and Bruce came to bed, turning the lamp off. She shifted closer to him and buried her face in his chest with a sigh. Although her nausea had mercifully ended, his scent was still soothing to her. Bruce smelled like safety. His lips pressed to the crown of her head and he made sure that the blankets were spread evenly. They'd wake up in a tangled cocoon like always but she appreciated the effort. That was another thing about Bruce that she had to get used to: full effort. Bruce never slacked off or half assed anything. When he did something, good or bad, he was All In. Selina liked that. She was used to being surrounded by waffling weaklings or people who used their level of commitment to do more bad things than good.

She was looking forward to seeing his commitment to their kid.

Bruce was going to be an amazing dad. How could he not?

Whether she was going to be an amazing mom or even an adequate one was still unknown but KitKat had certainly hit the jackpot with their Daddy. They both had.

"… _and_ _now,_ _ **you're**_ _thinking too loud. What's up?_ "

"You're in your second trimester and the risk of complications has gone down significantly so..."

" _Main Idea, Bruce. I'd like to go to sleep sometime before The Rapture._ "

"Now that we know that she's doing well, I don't want our daughter to be treated like a dirty little secret. I'm not advocating for us to become the next Kardashian-West-Jenners but..."

 _"...we gotta let everybody in the world know that not only are you off the market but the next heir to the Wayne Fortune is nigh and neigh."_

"Oh, God...please don't say it like that. It's fucking horrifying."

 _"Yeah, well, that's what you get for being part of the elite."_

"I don't want to be."

 _"How come? You're part of a pretty sweet deal."_

"I suppose so but members of what you call the elite have a tendency to not die from natural causes, especially in this city."

 _"Don't worry. When the masses rise up to eat and/or guillotine the rich again, I'll save your ass like I always do. Honestly, as long as you keep being yourself, you'll probably be okay because you're not a greedy asshole like most of the elite around here. You actually give a shit about people and it shows. You walk the walk."_

"What good is having privilege if you don't use it to at least try to make things better?"

 _"Mm. We might as well go All In. It's better for us to put our business out there instead of the_ _ **Gazette**_ _or_ _ **TMZ**_ _."_

"Right."

 _"When's the next frou-frou shindig you've gotta show up at and what's it for?"_

"3 weeks from now. A friend of my father's oldest daughter is getting married."

 _"Then, I've got three weeks to find a dress and shoes that don't hurt. The cake better be good."_

* * *

 _ **"**_ Oh, my God. That is awesome. I _**love**_ this city! _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ What?"

"There's a little blonde guy doing the lindy hop with Norma Desmond and Blanche Devereaux right now. He looks just like Bob the Builder."

" _ **Se-lin-a**_..."

"No, but for serious! You gotta see it. They're cute and killing it. Bob the Builder's got moves."

"I know exactly who you're talking about right now. His name is James Niles St. Henderson. He's an urban planner specializing in public transit and if I look at him right now, I won't be able to work with him ever again without the show's theme song playing in my head."

"Bob the Builder...Can. We. Fix It?"

"Cat, I swear to God..."

"Bob the Builder... _ **no, it's fucked!**_ "

Selina grinned as Bruce shook with mirth across from her and finished off her champagne flute of chocolate milk. From the moment they walked into the party together, the ballroom was buzzing. Not only was there proof that Bruce Wayne's 'wild and rather lurid antics' had ended for good, he was happily holding hands with a gorgeous mystery girl, a visibly pregnant one at that! The buzz increased tenfold during dinner after someone connected the dots.

It was the same girl that Young Bruce had danced with all those years ago.

Who was she? Where was her family? How had she and Bruce connected in the first place and oh, my, she was pregnant! She was at least 4 months along so where was her ring? What was her name? Could somebody please figure out her name? Selina was looking forward to the bone deep horror these snooty people would feel when they found out that The Heir to the Wayne Fortune's adorable childhood sweetheart was from the other side of the tracks.

She had a long rap sheet. She used to steal from people like them all the time. She had worked for Fish Mooney, the late yet still very feared Fish Mooney. That crazy Ivy Pepper broad with the killer plants had brought her to a robbery turned murder and wasn't she connected to Barbara Kean? Didn't she work at The Siren's Club with her and Tabitha Galavan? She had been in the commercial, after all, a cameo that Bruce had practically pissed himself laughing at when he first saw it a couple of days ago. Him _**and**_ Alfred, the lousy bastards.

The things she did for Squad...Barbara still owed her big for that campy Barbie doll bullshit.

Another thing Selina was thoroughly enjoying were the venomous looks she was getting from a variety of socialites. She had even spotted a couple of them from the Club. All of them were fit to be tied. When word spread that Bruce would be making an appearance, they had gotten all gussied up, ready and eager to try and sink their claws into him. After all, with how much responsibility he had now, he had to be looking to cut loose. He had so much pull that he could get into any Club he wanted. He would be able to cover all the costs, not to mention that if they could get him drunk enough, horny and stupid enough...

They _**thought.**_

She had already heard _'gold digger'_ hissed and Selina knew that someone "well meaning" would try to pull Bruce aside to urge him to get a paternity test. Either that or to pay her off to go away so he could be with someone more appropriate, namely filthy rich and shallower than a kiddie pool. Even if Selina wasn't a factor, Bruce wouldn't dare do that, not after what happened with Silver St. Bitch. As a matter of fact, all throughout his Spiral, there had never been a blonde in the VIP area or in the Manor with him.

The blondes had been with his other "friends", his enabling and loud spoiled rotten dude-bros. There had been a couple of gingers here and there but mainly, Bruce had been seen with brunettes. He had been seen with curly/wavy/straight haired, pear shaped, full lipped brunettes and...

"What's funny now?"

"I imprinted on you like a baby duck."

" _ **What?**_ "

"When you were on your bender, you were always seen making out with edgy brunettes with ass for days. You went out there and found a bunch of knock off mes in sparkly little lace numbers or wrapped in leather every night to get silly with. You _**did**_. They were gorgeous but mean as hell, weren't they? Sarcastic? Hellraising? Twisted sense of humor? Swore like sailors? Drank like fishes? All icy and mysterious? Found ways to give you blue balls and then robbed your ass blind by the end of the night or first thing in the morning? Yeah?"

"...is the pleading the fifth an option for me right now? I'd really like it to be."

"Nope, and neither is paying off the judge, not that you would."

"Selina, I..."

"Chill. I'm not mad about it, anymore. I had no business being mad in the first place. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We weren't even friends and you were really fucked in the head after what that Ra-Men Noodle Soup prick did to that Alex kid."

"What Ra's Al Gul did to him and his grandfather was my fault."

"No, it wasn't."

"Selina..."

"Bruce, even if you gave that bastard everything he wanted, he would've taken them and probably Gordon out too because that's just how those types are: **evil**. No matter how much decency you show them, they don't give a shit about anyone or anything except themselves and what they want. Alex and his grandpa were screwed no matter what, sad but true, but what happened to them and the city during the Nutfluenza Outbreak was nobody's fault but Raise da Roof's. He was manipulating everything and one from Strange's bitch ass all the way up to The Court of Owls so _**he**_ did it. Not you."

"But..."

" **No buts.** It's not your fault so enough with the guilt already."

"My brain knows all of that but my heart..."

"I get it. Hey, at least the sick fuck can't hurt anyone else, right?"

"I hope so. He could come back. He was over 2000 years old, after all and his Followers were fanatically loyal to him. They could be looking for a way to revive him."

"Didn't he turn into dust and a skele-man after you shanked him in the titty?"

"Yes."

"Then, he's dead and if he or his Squad ever find a way to get him undead, we'll send him right back to hell where he belongs. If the Knife doesn't take him out, then I figure that Alfred has a grenade launcher that we can use. If he doesn't, I know Tab has one for sure. She got it after Zsasz tried to blow us up last year. She might have actually stolen it from him. I dunno. I gotta ask."

"Alfred doesn't like using grenade launchers. He says that they're too imprecise."

"Seriously?"

"I'm actually not sure but it's plausible."

"I'm telling you, he was 007 back in the day. Like straight up."

"Either James Bond himself or one of his mentors. Would you like anything else?"

"More cake and milk would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Bring me some of those green olives from the bar, too."

"Olives?"

"Mm. And some cherries and I smelled fried chicken earlier. I want that before we go home."

"...you really _**are**_ pregnant, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just gonna pass a _**really**_ big kidney stone in a few months. Hopefully KitKat doesn't have your nose or frown lines. She doesn't deserve that."

Bruce's retreating footsteps faltered and continued, making Selina smirk. She laughed hard after spotting his raised middle finger from over his shoulder. Afterwards, she stood up from their table to stretch. Instead of scaling a rooftop or sitting in the car, they had decided to go to the backyard for privacy. There were many tall hedges around, some covered with flowers and some not. Black wrought iron benches and round tables were everywhere, covered in white fairy lights for ambiance. The flat stones of the large patio had different colors that reminded Selina of a hopscotch court.

Sliding out of her pale gray moccasins, she carefully started a game. Hopping and moving was harder than it used to be. Selina had "popped" and just as she figured, her bump was a _**bump**_. KitKat was definitely going to be tall like her father. As for her birth weight, it was up in the air. Selina had been 5 pounds even when she was born but according to his Year One baby book, Bruce had been a whopping 11 pounds and 3 ounces when he made his entrance.

Hopefully, KitKat would split the difference. Selina knew that no matter what, getting their daughter out was going to hurt but the smaller she was, the better. Although, if there was a choice between their little girl being healthy at 14 pounds or sick at less, Selina would go with the first option every time. Sure, her pussy would likely never recover from it but her tongue and fingers still worked.

A broken pussy was a small price to pay for KitKat to make it into the world safely.

Not to mention that she could get her whole body rebuilt if she wanted with her new medical insurance and access to their upper tiers of healthcare. Everything would be okay...

Turning around, she saw a straight-haired brunette girl staring fixedly at her. She had just come from the pool house and Selina could smell the scent of good weed wafting from her. Her pupils were blown so there was either coke or pills in her system, too. Her gold Louboutin stilettos were in her left hand and a black Fendi clutch was in her right. The girl's Chanel dress hugged her body tightly and was dark red, almost burgundy to match her kiss smeared lipstick.

"So, _**you're**_ Cat."

"I am...and you are?"

"Grace. Bruce and I used to go to school together."

"Okay...if you wanna say hi, he'll be back in a few minutes."

"No, it's cool. I just...sometimes when he was about to pass out, he'd start talking about this awesome girl named Cat and get really sad. He'd talk about how she used to be his best friend in the world and how much he missed her and how big of a piece of shit he was for making her hate him. I guess he was wrong about that, huh?"

"I can't hate him. I tried. So, you were around during his bender?"

"Yeah...I told him that he needed to loosen up so I took him to his first party. He was fun to hang with but not himself, you know? It was like he was putting on a show...oh, shit, that rhymed. Sorry. I'm high as fuck right now."

"I can tell. You good? You got someone to get you home? Do you need some water?"

"I'll be fine. This ain't my first rodeo. I just wanted to meet you and to say thank you. Even before the big shitty bad thing happened to his parents, Bruce was really lonely and sad. Now, he's not."

Before Selina could reply, the sound of a commotion made them turn towards the main house.

"Uh-oh...I bet Brant started a fight again. He's a dickhead."

"If he's like that, then why do you hang out with him?"

"He's got a kickass apartment and Connections. Nobody actually likes him, not even his parents."

Given that Bruce should've been back, Selina put her shoes back on before hurrying inside. Her lavender and plum gown's hem swished and swirled around her ankles as she moved. The sheer black duster cardigan she layered over the gown was long sleeved. The gown itself was off the shoulder and cut on the bias to show off her curves. Not to mention her neck and shoulders. Bruce really liked her neck and shoulders. He also liked it when her hair was up so she had put it in an updo and put small fake but pretty white flowers in it.

Sure enough, right near the bar, Bruce had punched and was currently grappling with someone who looked like a lanky half shaved ferret. Ferret Boy's untucked white Givenchy shirt was damp and stained dark red, not just from blood but also from maraschino cherry juice. A smashed piece of cake and spilled chocolate milk was on the marble floor so the idiot likely lunged at Bruce thus earning the beatdown he was getting. It wasn't a fair fight, really. Bruce was sober, smart, and angry with combat training. Ferret Boy was drunk, stupid, and couldn't fight worth a damn. His swings were wild and eventually, they stopped in favor of trying to block Bruce's raining blows.

It was bullshit.

The whole situation was bullshit.

Bruce was trying to be a good boyfriend. He was just trying to take good care of her and KitKat but some obnoxious asshole just _**had**_ to open their big damned mouth.

Selina knew that it would happen eventually.

Gotham was as big of a classist, sexist hellhole as it was a haven for the completely demented. Love was love but the differences between her and Bruce were too extreme not to be commented on. Either that or Ferret Boy had said something sleazy about her. He certainly looked like the type to do so and as what happened outside Zack's Diner proved, few things set Bruce off faster than a jackass perving on her.

Over the years, Selina had grown to embrace her feminine side, not just for the sake of Jobs but for fun. Barbara had once called her a true beauty. While Selina still wasn't too sure about that, she knew that she was pretty. She could even be sexy when she put some effort in like she had tonight. Tonight was her and Bruce's first date since they had gotten back together. Tonight was their introduction into Gotham's high society as a couple and she wanted to look her very best.

Plus, the stunned look Bruce had given her when he came downstairs had been amazing.

Instead of saying anything, he drew her into a hug and kissed her brow, her cheeks, her lips...

It had taken Alfred threatening to get the hose to get him to stop kissing her. Hopefully, tonight would end with more kisses. She would like it to end with more kisses, a backrub, and maybe a movie, too. Popcorn would go well with her fried chicken. If she had a say, then tonight was _**not**_ going to end with them stuck in the GCPD or maybe it would. Bruce had gotten Ferret Boy on his back and his sniveling face was rapidly turning into corned beef hash...

" **That's enough!** "

He froze mid swing and the riveted crowd's eyes immediately went to her. Ignoring them all, Selina sat down at the far end of the bar and rested her hands on her bump. Bruce was shaking with rage and she knew that he wanted to keep going. A big part of her wanted to see him beat the dickhead into a coma. Seeing Bruce in action, especially when he was sticking up for her, always turned her on but the last thing they needed was for him to be in handcuffs. Well, at least not in a legal system way. Using handcuffs on him in bed or in a chair could be a whole lot of fun...

"Bruce, look at me."

Keeping a grip on the dickhead's collar, he slowly turned to face her and visibly deflated. He looked so forlorn that she wanted to hug him but that could wait.

"I'm sorry, Selina."

"We're good. According to an old friend of yours, the dude you're whaling on is a dickhead and I know you. I know how things work. Someone talks shit about me, Alfred, or Gordon, and it's on like Donkey Kong. Get off of him and come here. I see what happened to my cherries, milk, and cake. Did you at least get my olives?"

"No. I was waiting for them and Brant, he just wouldn't stop. I told him to stop but he...I'm not going to let anyone disrespect you, our daughter, or our relationship. He had it coming. Plus, the two of us have bad history."

"No shit. We should get outta here. I still want fried chicken and I really don't wanna be bothered with the GCPD tonight. If we leave, it'll be cool. Right?"

"Yes...yes, of course. Bruce, I'm sorry that Brant was being disrespectful but it would be best if you and Ms. Kyle headed home now. After he regains consciousness, I'll send him on his way and have a word with his parents when they return from Dubai. His behavior is absolutely appalling."

"As was mine just now. I'm sorry for making a scene, Mr. Washington. Truly."

"Oh, it's all right. Your father pushed a fool into a duck pond to defend your mother's honor during their first public appearance together. Actually, he used a cricket bat to put him in there. Alfred can tell you the whole story. Please give him my greetings when you see him."

"I will."

All too aware of the gazes following their retreat from the ballroom, Selina took Bruce's hand as they walked out. She kept her head held high and made sure to stay right by his side. She could already feel his fingers swelling and knew that his knuckles would be mangled but Selina still squeezed tightly. Bruce needed to know that she was sticking around. He always expected her to be scared off by him. That wasn't going to happen.

Even at his worst, Selina could never be scared of him. Scared _**for**_ him, yes but _**of**_ him? No way.

Once they got outside, Bruce pressed a tender kiss to her lips before going to get the car keys from one of the patiently waiting valets.

The best thing about frou-frou shindigs, other than the easy Marks, were the doggy bags. The one Selina had picked had a black Styrofoam container full of roasted chicken fettuccine alfredo with garlic butter dinner rolls, another black container of confit biyaldi (Alfred's was better but it still tasted good to her and was good for KitKat...), a medium sized red Tupperware filled with carrots, radishes, celery and creamy artichoke dip, two mini bottles of pink champagne, a bag of assorted chocolates, and most importantly, there was a huge slab of caramel vanilla cake wrapped in an intricate aluminum foil lotus.

The cake wasn't just good. It was absolutely fucking _**delicious.**_ Selina would look for the recipe so she could make it herself. Maybe she and Alfred could make it to share with Bruce after weapon's training one afternoon. That would be pretty cool, honestly.

Next to the insulated bags of food were large purple velvet drawstring gift bags. Inside of each one was a set of rose scented bath products, two Visa gift cards worth 100 dollars each, a powder blue reminder card with details about the wedding next summer written in black calligraphy, and a tall white tube of bubbles with a gold star shaped wand. Sitting on the porch swing, Selina opened them and was pleasantly surprised to see glitter mixed in the larger slowly drifting orbs.

She would have to look up how to do that and how to make other kid friendly stuff to play with. Bruce being Bruce could definitely afford to buy their daughter anything. However, Selina knew that kids appreciated homemade toys and crafts more, especially if they got to help make them. It was a good way to show that one gave a fuck and Selina didn't want any doubt in KitKat's mind that her mother, that both of her parents gave a fuck about her.

Just because she had been unplanned didn't mean that she was unwanted.

Selina would be lying if she said that she didn't miss her old life. The freedom, the opportunities to stick it to idiots by robbing them blind, the adrenaline rush? There was nothing like it but cleaning up her act had its own benefits. Nobody had tried to hurt or kill her in weeks. Nobody had pointed a weapon at her in an alley or from behind a counter and she no longer reeked of sweaty clubgoers at the end of each weekend. Selina was eating better, sleeping better, and feeling better. There was a peace about her that she didn't used to have and a growing maturity in her. Thinking before she spoke or acted, shutting down mayhem before it could get out of control, wanting to stay in on a nice night instead of running around doing crazy shit for kicks? It was nice.

Another nice thing was how much time she got to spend with Bruce.

Selina still had her own place but it was more like a very nice storage container/5-star kitty hotel for Otto. The bulk of her time was spent at Wayne Manor and more of her things stayed behind when she left. Bruce would come over to her place at least twice a week and while it was nice, it wasn't very practical. The money Selina spent on rent could be put to better use, not to mention that the idea of shuttling KitKat back and forth was ludicrous to her. Why make things harder than they had to be? Why open herself and their daughter to more opportunities to get hurt?

Her lease was coming up for renewal in a couple of weeks. It was a yearlong one and she had a very good relationship with her landlady. Coraline Anna-Mae Sanders or Ms. Coco as she was known in the neighborhood was sweet but totally badass when the situation called for it. Selina still fondly remembered the sight of her 5'5, 74-year-old, Princess Leia afro-puffed, tye-dye loving landlady easily fending a Goliath sized asshole off with a pair of nunchucks when he tried to steal her groceries for smack money.

Ms. Coco used to be active in the Black Panther movement back in the day and learned how to take no shit from them. She didn't take any shit from her tenants either. She was a fair woman. She went above and beyond to make sure that the building was clean and secure but rent was rent. She would definitely allow some wiggle room if one's money was running funny but ripping her off was a big no-no. Anyone who tried would get a blistering Read for filth and a foot up their ass.

She was also known for being one of the few landladies and lords in the city that would actually would give the full security deposit back without a fuss if the situation warranted it. Selina still had to do some thinking before doing but she had a strong feeling that she would be seeing some extra cash in her account very soon...

A very familiar series of chords had her standing up with a grin.

 _ **/**_

Having lived in Gotham all of his life, Bruce figured that he really should be used to bizarre and unexpected sights by now. However, seeing his pregnant girlfriend dancing with the now off duty kitchen staff and blowing bubbles took the rug out from underneath him.

Stepping out of the car, he recognized the song as Michael Jackson's ' **Remember The Time'.** When he got on the porch, he could hear her singing along. She had a lovely voice. Surprised but pleased, Bruce waited until the song ended to tap her on the shoulder. Her smile was bittersweet and Bruce hoped that she would share why once they had privacy. Grabbing her bags, he guided her to the passenger side door. After she was inside, he buckled her seatbelt for her and Selina moaned as her lower back was massaged by the seat. Hopefully, his hands would be able to take over when they got home.

Just as he hoped, she spoke up softly.

"...one of the few good memories I have from being in a Group Home is when they would leave the kitchen radio on the RnB station. I used to dance to everything but that was my favorite song. I even learned the choreography. I can't do it now because _**duh**_..."

She poked her bump and stuck out her tongue, making him grin.

"...but after I get my body back, I'll show you. And once KitKat's sleeping through the night, I'm gonna take you dancing with me. The Club scene is halfway decent but if you really wanna have a good time, you gotta hit a dance studio on a Friday night. That or a skate park. Or a bowling alley, for that matter. Have you ever been to a bowling alley?"

"On a field trip when I was in 2nd grade. I wasn't very good at it but I could keep score well."

" _ **Nerd**_."

"Proudly so."

"How's your hand?"

"I fucked it up."

Selina laughed at his sheepish reply and once they were in Wayne Manor's garage, she opened the glove compartment. Among other things like the license and registration were medical supplies. Gotham was Gotham and Bruce knew that he had a tendency to attract trouble. Bearing that in mind, not only did Alfred make sure that his car was bulletproof with run flat tires, he put all sorts of survival gear and weapons inside of it. After activating a cold pack, Selina turned and put his hand on the dashboard. Keeping his gaze on her bent head, Bruce silently followed her commands as she tested just how hurt his hand was. After doing so, she cleaned the cuts and wrapped it tightly before pressing a kiss to the back of it. A magenta lip print stood out against the white bandage and that made him smile. Selina was always good at making him smile...

"You didn't break any bones but you're gonna have some deep ugly bruises for a while and the cut on your palm is definitely gonna leave a scar. How did that even happen?"

"I hit him with the serving dish of cherries and one of his incisors came out."

"He should've guarded his grill. That's what he gets for being a jerk and talking shit."

"Selina, I'm truly sorry about my behavior. This was supposed to be a good night and..."

" **Stop.** Ferret Boy got exactly what he deserved and I had a blast with you. Besides, the night's not even close to over yet. It's only 11 o'clock."

" _ **Only**_ 11 o' clock..."

"Hush. You know I'm nocturnal and with you being a chronic insomniac, getting up with KitKat when she needs us at dark o'clock shouldn't be a problem. Did you have colic? I did for almost a year and that's why my voice is like it is now. All the crying fucked up my vocal cords and now I sound weird."

"No, you don't. I like your voice. I like all of you."

"No shit. So, colic? Yes? No?"

"No. According to my parents and Alfred, I was a quiet baby but very gassy at times."

"You still are. You smell like Swamp Thing."

"And _**you**_ can blister paint so we're even."

"So, says you."

The numerous flowers and pins holding her hair up came out. Once they were in one of the cup holders, Selina let her hair fall forward into her face and massaged the back of her neck firmly.

"God, that is _**so**_ much better..."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a headache?"

"Beauty is pain, don'tcha know. That's why usually I say 'fuck that noise' outside of the basics but tonight was our first real date. I wanted to go all out."

"You look beautiful...damn, I forgot to get your fried chicken."

"Eh, it's fine. I'm more interested in the cake, anyways. I'm having it for breakfast and you can't stop me. If you play nice, I'll save enough for you to eat off of my boobs after you go running."

"It's a date."

 _ **/**_

 **Two Weeks Later...**

"It wasn't about the business. When I said what I said? It wasn't about the business or even you going straight and leaving me and Tabby. I was...damn it, I was jealous. I still am..."

"How come?"

"You're only 19 and you know exactly what you wanna do with your life. You're a part of something good that nobody can take away from you and... you know the kid loves you, right? All of you like that pretty John Legend song? Even before you got preggers, anyone with working eyes could see it and he would do anything for you, _**anything**_ and..."

"I get it."

"I shouldn't have said it. I was wrong and you were right to kick my ass. Although, did you _**have**_ to use the Belvedere to do it? It's 170 dollars a bottle!"

"Blondie, you're lucky that I didn't push you out of a fucking window. Bring it in."

Selina grinned as Barbara hugged her tightly and even patted her growing belly fondly. While Bruce was out doing Wayne Enterprises things, she had invited Tabitha and Barbara over to the Manor to help her work on the baby's nursery. Or rather, to keep her company while she worked on the nursery. She had missed them, both of them, and KitKat deserved to have as full of a family as possible. They were a part of that family and Selina wanted to try. Just because she wasn't rolling in the Streets anymore didn't mean that she was going to forget where she came from or about her Squad, at least the members who hadn't actively tried to kill her in the last year or so.

Bridgit was still rolling with Penguin, Zsasz, and Victor Fries last time she checked. There was a rather large bounty on her head. She had the whole Narrows pissed off at her for daring to attack Queen Lee. Not to mention the GCPD and likely the Feds, by now. Ivy...well, Ivy was Ivy. She had gone off the grid after everything that happened with Roland Charles and her deadly hypno-plants, which was just fine by Selina. Ivy had warned her not to get in her way and she would listen. As long Ivy left Bruce alone, she could do whatever the fuck she wanted. Although, as soon as the redhead tried some shit with him or Wayne Enterprises again, Selina would be more than happy to shove a cactus up her ass, warning be damned...

"I hit the jackpot. This shit's gotta be at least 150 years old."

Selina laughed as Tabitha took a hearty swig from a dusty bottle of scotch before pouring some into Barbara's always waiting martini glass. Both women cackled and Tabitha plopped down in the rocking chair, guiding Barbara onto her lap.

"I swear, you two are gonna end up pickling yourselves one day and if either of you puke on the rug or anything else around here, you're gonna lick it up, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mama Bear. Did she say sorry yet?"

"She did and it was nice. Well, the changing table's finally put together and I'm hungry as fuck. Do you two want pizza, Chinese, or are we waiting for Lurch to get back?"

Barbara and Tabitha being Barbara and Tabitha picked two different options so to avoid an argument, Selina ordered from both of her favorite takeout places for pick up.

"Pick up?"

"I got some business to take care of in the area anyways and I'm a frequent flyer at both places so I'll get a discount. Get in the car because I am _**so**_ not leaving you two here alone. Up, up, up!"

"What's the matter, Kitty-Cat? You don't trust us to behave ourselves?"

"I sure don't!"

"Smart girl."

Selina could hear them snickering behind her and she matter of factly flipped them the bird, setting them off again. She was already waddling going into her sixth month. By the time D-Day came around, she would probably be rolling everywhere. That is, if Bruce didn't ask Lucius Fox to make her a hovercraft first. If anyone could do it, it was Foxy. He was a genius like Strange and Fries but luckily for everyone, he used his genius to do good things instead of bad. Sometimes, Selina would join Bruce in the R&D department to hang out with him. She didn't understand most of the things the pair nerded out about but Foxy was the like coolest dude she had ever met. Plus, it was always good to see Bruce with friends. He really needed more friends...

"So, this is where all the magic happens...speaking of which, can I show Barbara the bearskin rug of love before we go? She didn't believe me when I told her about it."

" **No.** "

"You're no fun anymore, Selina."

"Bruce thinks I'm fun."

"I bet he does..."

"Quiet, please."

After grabbing her whip from the vanity, Selina slid open a wall panel and opened the safe hidden within. The silver briefcase was there and she opened it, grabbing a bundle of cash and a taser. Even though she hated to do so, she also grabbed the pistol and put it in her thigh holster. If she had a choice, she wouldn't mess with guns ever again but Gotham was Gotham. She had to be prepared to fight and being pregnant meant that hand to hand combat wasn't an option.

Once that was taken care of, Selina put everything away and went into the walk-in closet.

"So, when were you gonna tell us that you moved in with him? All that's missing is that big goofy beast of a cat of yours and maybe a couple of your jackets..."

"That's what I gotta take care of. My lease is up for renewal but I'm always here now. KitKat's gonna live here and it's pretty damned dumb to pay rent for a place that I don't even use. I'm grabbing Otto, the last of my shit, and moving on. It's time to come home."

"Lady of Wayne Manor...I'm so proud...Tabby, aren't you proud of her? I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Our little kitten's all grown up..."

"Shut up. C'mon. I wanna get back here before Bruce does."

 _ **/**_

"Master B? You may want to have a look at this."

Putting his empty glass in the sink, Bruce went to the Study and watched as a very familiar cat played with a pink ball of yarn. Otto was in Wayne Manor. Not only was he there, his black climbing tower, litter box, and favorite fuzzy blankets were present. Looking to the balcony, Bruce spotted his open travel carrier and a cut in half Chinese takeout container. Selina always shared her food with Otto. She took excellent care of him and the various other cats that came into her orbit.

When he spotted him, Otto stopped playing and immediately rolled onto his back, exposing his belly. Taking the hint, Bruce scratched and petted him thoroughly, smiling as he started to purr. He always sounded like a vintage motorcycle...

"Hey, buddy...what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I believe that we've gained two new residents."

Heart pounding, Bruce waited until Otto righted himself before asking him a familiar question.

"Otto? Where's Mama?"

With speed belying his rotund stature, the cat took off and they followed him. Otto went straight to the master suite and sure enough, Selina was sitting by the fire. She caught Otto as he leapt for her and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there, bubba...you like our new crib? I do. Oh, look, Daddy's home. I got you almond chicken and chorizo pepper jack breadsticks. I know how much you like them."

"Thank you...so, are you staying permanently?"

"I dunno. My lease ended today but I'm sure that I could find a better place..."

" _ **Se-lin-a**_ _..._ "

"...you tell me. Am I staying for good?"

Instead of replying with words, Bruce knelt down and kissed her deeply. Selina's arms wrapped around him and he could feel her smiling. Only when the need for air became absolutely mandatory did he break the kiss and rested his brow on hers.

" _Why're you crying, B? What's the matter? Who did it?"_

" _Nothing's wrong at all. I'm just happy."_

" _ **Good.**_ _That's what I was going for."_

Bruce put her on his lap and rested his head on her shoulder, smiling dreamily.

"Welcome home, Selina."

"Thanks, Alfred. I got you pork bao, cheesesteak egg rolls, and a veggie pizza with extra peppers. And Barbara and Tabitha had a bottle of scotch for brunch. Sorry about that."

"I'll be sure to send them the bill."

"They ain't gonna pay you shit. They're gonna laugh their asses off while burning it."

"Oh, I know. I'm still going to send it. Come along, Otto. Let's give your parents some privacy..."

"Don't let him con you into giving him more food. He is not hungry. He had a big ass carton of shrimp, veggies, _**and**_ my pizza crust. Give him some milk and send him packing. If he won't go on his own, I put some of his crinkly foil balls in the kitchen. Toss a couple and he'll get gone."

Selina yawned and Bruce placed a supporting hand on her back as they stood up. Once she was settled in their bed, he put a pillow at the small of her back and started to get ready to join her.

"So, what'd you do today? Stage a hostile takeover of a small business?"

" **No.** I met with the Board in the morning before going down to R&D for the rest of the day."

"How's Foxy?"

"He's good. He's running a new green energy initiative. Some of his designs are amazing and if we can get more federal funding, we'll be able to start testing them before the end of the month. One battery that he's been working on would be able to power half of the city for a year. He's put a small prototype in place at the GCPD and it's working great. If he can make more..."

"That sounds totally awesome but before you two go full on Princess Shuri of Wakanda, you might wanna make sure that they can't be hijacked somehow. A battery with that much power could make one a hell of a bomb and I can think of at least three sick fucks that would definitely make this city into a big ol' crater or a lonely island with it if they got pissed off enough."

"An island? How?"

"Somebody could use a bunch of the batteries to blow the bridges up, maybe the highways, too. That would scare the Head Honchos into shutting the city down so people wouldn't be able to get in or out. It would be like Criminal Christmas every day until everything got fixed, if anyone would even bother trying. Everybody knows that Gotham is a hellhole full of psychos and barely any jobs worth a damn. Other than Wayne Enterprises, it's the GCPD, which nobody wants to join or factories who only hire like every 10 years if they don't shut down. After a while, even the decent politicians and military folks would be like 'ah, fuck it. Let it burn. It's more trouble than it's worth. Good riddance to bad rubbish and may God have mercy on their souls' and then we'd all be screwed six ways to Sunday in the bad way, not the good."

"My God, I didn't even think of that."

"That's why we work. I expect the worst and you're the eternal optimist."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that."

"You've got more faith in people than I do. Even after all the bad shit you've gone through, you still see the good in people first."

"Mm. I'll look into upping the batteries' and Lucius' personal security detail first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you, Cat."

"No problem. What did the Board want? Are they still giving you static about me and KitKat?"

"They know better than to do that now, at least not where I can hear them."

"Your hand is never gonna heal right if you keep on decking people, B."

"I didn't punch anyone today."

"I know and I'm proud of you but I just wanted to put that out there. People have been talking shit about me for my whole life. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be."

"But I _**am**_ so you need to chill out. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you wanna stick up for me. I'd do the same for you but you gotta learn to pick your battles. Some people just aren't worth the trouble and you're a Dad now. You gotta act like a grown up...says the broad currently sitting in a Hello Kitty nightgown and had a whole bag of marshmallows for breakfast. Good grief. Well, if they weren't staging an intervention, then what did they want from you at 7 in the morning?"

"We went over stock numbers and the current public service projects, all of which could've been put in an email or waited until after lunch but it is what it is."

"Like I said, adulting is hard."

"Yes, but it does have its benefits."

"Yeah. Come to bed."

The mystery of how Selina's skin always stayed so soft had been solved. After bathing and before she would go to sleep, she would use raw shea butter to moisturize and exfoliate. The emollient was also good for helping wounds heal so she had started using it on his hand every morning before he went to work. The redness was reduced and the cuts were closed now. The second-best part was when he was in the middle of handling business, the scent of it would keep him calm. Bruce knew that if he ever told her, Selina would at best call him a Creeper. At worst, she would call him a Creeper before sucker punching him but it was the truth.

The best part of using shea butter was when Bruce got to help her apply it to her baby bump.

"...she's lively tonight."

"She knows your voice. She missed you. I did, too."

As their hands moved, their daughter followed, playing a game of tag with them. KitKat had started moving inside of Selina a couple of weeks ago. She had been in the middle of practicing with her bull whip when she felt the first hard kick. Her sharp gasp had startled both him and Alfred but before either of them could ask if she was okay, she was already grabbing their hands. For as long as he lived, Bruce would never forget the feeling of their daughter making herself known for the first time. He would never forget the awestruck look on Alfred's face nor would he forget the way Selina's wide eyes brimmed with tears, spilling over her smiling cheeks.

Their daughter was growing. KitKat was going to be strong like her mother.

He couldn't wait to meet her.

Once the shea butter was massaged in, Bruce pressed a kiss to Selina's popped out navel. Idly, he traced swirling patterns on her sides, following the trails of her new stretch marks. Most were a shade paler than her skin but some were bright red, particularly underneath her bump. Initially, she had been very self-conscious about them, trying to hide but Bruce wouldn't have it. Selina was beautiful. She had always been beautiful to him, inside and out. Now that she was carrying their child, it took every bit of his self control to keep his hands off of her.

Most of the time, it didn't work but Selina heartily approved of that.

"Are your feet cold?"

"A little bit."

"Would you like some socks?"

"Yeah."

"Ankle, knee, or thigh highs?"

"Knee highs, please. The fuzzy kind with the grippers on the bottom."

When Bruce turned back around, Selina's nightgown was off and she was looking at him with hungry eyes. His research into pregnancy had mentioned that the second trimester typically meant an increase in sex drive and thankfully, the articles had been right. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, Bruce put the socks on for her and her smile was achingly tender.

"Always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"When you let me."

"It's nice to let you. C'mere."

 _ **/**_

 **2 Months Later...**

"...I don't want KitKat to be an only child. Is that okay with you?"

"More than okay. Are you sure, Cat?"

"Uh-huh. I've been thinking about it for a while and as long as things don't go left while getting this one out of me, I don't see why she should be by herself. Being an only child sucks, to be honest, so I'm willing to push another kid out but we should foster when we get older, too. There's more than enough room and money to do it right and I wanna...another reason I stayed on the Streets for as long as I did was because nobody wanted me. They didn't even look at me because to them, I was too big, mean, and damaged goods. Most of the time, the kids past toddler-preschool age and teenagers always get left behind or treated like nothing but paychecks in the System so if we can help out, we should. A family doesn't always have to be blood, y'know?"

"I do."

"That's a wonderful idea, Selina."

"Hey, if I can manage to score a happily ever after, after all the shit I've been through, then it's only fair that I help someone as fucked up and sad as I was get a better chance of having theirs."

"Too right."

The audacity of anyone calling Selina Kyle heartless...to think he had once been so ignorant! Bruce exchanged fond looks with Alfred before rolling up his window. They were on the way to Jim's birthday party and she was balancing a gift box on her belly. At 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant, Selina was glowing and absolutely adorable. She was also more introspective and more than a little cranky. He didn't blame her. It was a usually balmy September this year, feeling more like July. Plus, her lower back pain had been brutal for the last couple of weeks. Now with Braxton Hicks contractions coming into play? There were times where Bruce would find her curled on her side crying silent tears, the heating pad barely helping her.

Sometimes, the pain would wake her up in the middle of the night and they would roam the Manor's halls together before inevitably ending up in the nursery.

"How are you feeling?"

"My back still hurts but I'm pushing through. I'm not missing this."

"Let me know if you need anything. I hate it when you're in pain."

In response to that, Selina rested her head on his shoulder and Bruce buried his face in her hair, deeply inhaling her sweet scent.

"Did you just sniff me? Alfred, he's sniffing me! Make him stop!"

"Don't put me in the middle of your nonsense right now. I'm driving."

"I most certainly _**did**_ sniff you. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"...you are _ **still**_ the weirdest kid I've ever met."

" **Good.** "

" _ **Not**_ good. Creepy. Gross."

"That may be true but you just said that you were willing to raise multiple children with me so what does that say about you?"

"Nothing good."

In direct contrast to her words, she pulled him down into a soft kiss and Bruce followed her lead.

"Right, then. If you'll kindly pass Gordon's present up, I'll head inside. Clean up when you're done because I'm certainly not doing it."

"... _can't do it in a backseat, anymore_... _too fat and sore to try._.."

"You two will find a way. You always do."

The driver's side door slammed firmly and both of them giggled as they caught their breath.

" _Only Alfred can make a scolding sound like a compliment._ "

 _ **/**_

 **2 Hours Later...**

" _ **Oh, God! Are you okay?"**_

" _ **Whoa..."**_

" _ **Dude...hey guys, get a load of this!"**_

" _ **Holy shit!"**_

" _ **Go get Lee quick!"**_

" _ **Call an ambulance! Somebody get some blankets and towels..."**_

" _...where's Bruce? He should be here. Where's Bruce?"_

"I'm right here, Cat."

Her breathless laughter had a manic tinge and she gushed, " **B!** B, B, B...look! She's _ **here!**_ Our daughter's _**here!**_ I had her! _**Look!**_ "

Selina was sitting up against the far wall of the precinct's locker room with her long blue skirt bunched around her waist. The tile floor around her was soaked with amniotic fluid, a trail of it leading to the shower stalls. Bruce could see the recently delivered placenta resting on a bloody pile of paper towels. KitKat's umbilical cord was still connected but clipped with Selina's large butterfly hair brooch. Her purple panties and grey moccasins were completely ruined. Her black floral print blouse was mostly unbuttoned and cradled protectively in her arms was a blood and mucus covered baby girl. Their baby girl's cries were gaining strength by the second. Seeing that KitKat was still uncovered, Bruce hurried to their side and ripped his black shirt open. Their daughter was flushed a brilliant pink and her mouth was wide open, wailing at her sudden change of environment. Bruce couldn't blame her. One moment, she was warm and safe inside of her mother and the next...

"What _**happened?**_ "

"Okay, so, you know that I had to pee, right?"

"Yes."

"So, I went a-and I was washing my hands and suddenly, my back just went crazy stiff like that one time that I got hit by a lead pipe and then all the fluid came out and I was like: "Seriously, KitKat?". I got in the shower quick as I could and when I reached down to check on her, her head was Right. There! I could feel her hair and I tried to scream for help but the contractions were coming so fast that I couldn't so I just squatted and went with it and I caught her! I caught her like she was a fucking football or some shit...I shouldn't be swearing around her. That's not good..."

"Don't worry about it."

"She's here, Bruce. We're parents now. Look at our baby girl..."

"Bloody fucking hell, Selina!"

"I know, right? Alfred, KitKat's here! I had her in the shower! I had her and I promise that you're not gonna have to clean any of this up. I swear to God you won't..."

"I definitely appreciate that. Are you all right?"

"I'm fucking _**great**_ , man. KitKat's here. She's finally here and she's safe..."

KitKat's cries had tapered into whimpers and her eyes opened slowly. They were still newborn blue but Bruce hoped that she would inherit her mother's eyes, just as it seemed like she had inherited her curly hair. The color was jet black like his but the texture was all Selina.

"Poor kid. She got The Beast. Doing her hair's gonna suck and she has your nose. And your eyebrows and your lips and your...she has your _ **everything**_. Other than her hair, she looks just like you! You gotta be kidding me right now! What the actual fuck, man? I had the worst morning sickness ever. I got so many stretch marks that I look like a psychedelic zebra. I had a bunch of heartburn. I just delivered her all by myself on a friggin' bathroom floor like the biggest, bossest bitch to ever boss bitch, only for her to come out looking **Just. Like. You.** Now, we _**really**_ gotta have another kid because this is some horseshit. She's gorgeous and I love her so much and she's so damned precious but this is still some raw uncut _**horse-shit**_..."

The locker room plus the area immediately outside of it echoed with laughter, applause and cheering. Smiling and crying, Bruce kissed their daughter's furrowed brow tenderly. She was snuffling now and she yawned widely. One of his hands almost covered her back and he marveled at her. KitKat was here. She was with them and safe. She was so beautiful, even covered with afterbirth and Bruce could feel everything at once in all the best ways.

" _Hello, my darling...happy birthday_... _it's nice to meet you...you're a little bit early, though_..."

"She wouldn't be our kid if she didn't do things ass backwards. Lose the undershirt and get my bra off. We gotta do skin to skin with her and I gotta feed her soon. Lee, Jim, I had the baby! Look!"

"I can see that! Congratulations! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"My back still hurts but it's better than it was. I'm exhausted and hyper at the same time and I really think that my pussy's broken. It definitely feels like it's broken but I can live with that. Check KitKat and B's still gotta cut the cord. We can't go anywhere until he cuts the cord and you can't forget her birthday ever, dude. She's your present and your Christmas present too. Is there any cake left? I'm hungry again. Hey, easy. I just had a baby. Don't be manhandling me..."

"Congratulations, kid. Both of you."

"Thanks, Harvey. You're gonna take her for her first legal drink, okay? Make sure it's good shit. None of those weak wine cooler things, even though they're actually really good..."

"You got it. Jim, you wanna make a statement real quick? We've got press outside."

"Be there in a few."

Once Selina was safely on the stretcher, Bruce joined Lee on the locker room's twin bed, accepting a pair of gloves. His mind knew that it was a safety precaution, that KitKat being born outside of a hospital held substantial risks but his heart couldn't wait to take the gloves off. Selina was right. They needed to do skin to skin with their little one.

Skin to skin released Oxytocin, the Bonding Hormone, not that they needed any help doing that. From the moment they knew that their daughter was coming, he and Selina had bonded with her. She was their KitKat, their precious little one. She was their precious _**firstborn**_ , according to Selina. Selina wanted to make, raise, and love more babies with him. She wanted to be a family...

"Don't cry, B. It's okay...we're all okay tonight..."

"I know. That's why I'm crying. Where do I cut, Lee? Will it hurt her? I don't want to hurt her..."

Smiling, the doctor patiently guided him through the process and soon, KitKat was free. Lee cleaned her off and put her on the travel size scale in her medical kit.

"10 pounds even and 21 inches long. She's a chunk."

" _ **10 pounds?**_ But, she like fell out of me. It didn't really hurt...okay, it _**did**_ but for real?"

"For real."

"Damn. People should stop calling weak people pussies. They're strong as hell. Alfred, can you go get my labor bag? There's an outfit and a hat for her in it. I don't want her to get too cold."

KitKat was returned to her and was wrapped in his shirt again, as well as Alfred and Jim's suit jackets. The paramedics put blankets on Selina and as they rolled through the GCPD, the floor shook with applause. The applause continued as they emerged into the night and Bruce shielded his girls from the excited press, the locals gathered. He didn't want anyone or thing to hurt them. The ambulance was waiting and Bruce jumped in, finding more blankets. Working together, they properly swaddled their daughter who looked as if she were on the verge of going to sleep.

" _...she's_ _ **here**_ _, Selina. Our daughter is here..."_

" _What a night, huh?"_

" _Best night_ _ **ever**_ _."_

" _Mm-hm_...I'm sorry for ruining your birthday party, Gordon. I didn't mean to."

"Are you kidding? This is the best. Your daughter was born on my birthday..."

"Now, if that ain't some cosmic full circle shit, I dunno what is. You're still her fairy godfather so don't go getting yourself killed anytime soon, you hear me? Lee, make sure he doesn't get dead. Watch him."

"I will. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay...make sure that Barbara and Tab get the news. I wanna see them. They're gonna give me so much shit but I don't give a fuck. They're part of KitKat's family so they should be here."

"I'll go fetch them. Jim, Lee, would you like a ride?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Alfred."

The ambulance took off at top speed and Selina was smiling at him, looking just like an angel. Reaching for his coat, Bruce searched his inside pockets and frowned. What the hell? Where did it go? He had been carrying it with him for so long and...

"You looking for this?"

He cackled as she held up the jewelry box, looking like the cat that got the canary. Of _ **course!**_ Of fucking course, she would! Why wouldn't she? She wouldn't be his Selina if she didn't!

"How many times have you pickpocketed that?"

"I lost count after 20. Come on, you big fucking goof. Do it right. Do the thing..."

 _ **/**_

" _ **...and now to end on a happy note tonight. We'd like to wish a very happy birthday to not only Captain James Gordon of the GCPD but to Ms. Helena Grace Wayne. She was born at the 12th precinct and both mother and baby are doing just fine. The Wayne family asks for privacy at this time and..."**_

Selina muted the television and sighed, watching as the footage of them in the ambulance played. She looked like she had been in a fight and the waistline of Bruce's Calvin Klein underwear was visible. What really struck her was their visible joy. They were grinning like a couple of loons and glowing like fireflies. She giggled at the sight of their daughter's hair. She looked like a Troll doll and Don King had a field day. Before the ambulance doors shut, Bruce kissed her temple and Selina honestly didn't remember him doing it.

After Helena had come out, everything was mostly a blur. All she knew for sure was that their daughter was here, Bruce was happy, her pussy felt like it had been hit with a big wet sponge covered sledgehammer, and she was _**happy**_. She felt high. She was a Mom now and she was going to get married. Bruce wanted to marry her. Honestly, he had probably wanted to marry her from almost the moment they met but it was actually going to happen. She had been tempted to have the hospital's priest do it but decided not to.

Just because she and Bruce were weird and ass backward didn't mean that they couldn't have a nice wedding. It didn't have to be on Royal Wedding levels but they didn't have to go to the courthouse, either. Maybe they could have it at the Manor, in the Study...yeah. That would be nice and it would be another full circle thing. Plus, it would be easier to control the guest list. The last thing she wanted was some crazy asshole ruining their wedding day. That would be such bullshit and totally unfair!

A stirring in the bassinet had Selina on her feet immediately. Helena had been diapered, vaccinated, and put in her little yellow outfit. She was a good eater and the belch she had let out after finishing would've fit right in at a frat party. Checking, she saw that Helena was just lying there quietly. God, she looked just like Bruce! She even had his thinking face...

" _Hey."_

Helena's little fingers curled and uncurled.

" _Me and Daddy are still here. You can probably hear him snoring right now. Hell, everyone can. I'd throw something at him to make him shut up but he only snores like this when he's really, really tired or when he has a concussion. He's had lots of concussions...you want your binky? Yeah, you do...it's not as good as my boob, I know but you're not hungry yet. I'll be here when you are."_

Helena snuffled and blinked slowly, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

" _Sleep is awesome. You should get in the habit of doing it at night. Me and Daddy are weird about sleep. I'm most active at night and sometimes, your Daddy has really bad nightmares so he stays up as long as he can. He doesn't have them like he used to, though. I like to think that I help with that. Lots of bad things have happened to your Daddy. Lots of bad people hurt him but he's got me now. He's got me and your Grampy Alfred and your Uncle SuperCop so he doesn't have to do it all by himself anymore. You won't be all by yourself, either."_

Bending forward, Selina carefully kissed her brow and Helena let out a noise that reminded her of a Tribble. She was certainly adorable like them.

" _I can't promise you that nothing bad will ever happen to you. I wish I could but I can't. What I_ _ **can**_ _promise is that Daddy and I will be here for you for as long as we can. We love you. I love you...thank you for being here."_


End file.
